Ripe
by bookworm0509
Summary: From belly to baby - an alternative ending to "S.O.S" (S5E10) and beyond. An emotional journey of a young woman's trials and triumphs to motherhood.
1. Preface

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Ripe**

_~ Preface ~_

Back in the fall of 2014 I was planning to take a break from writing to focus on other priorities. My plans seldom work out though and I found myself gripped by a story idea a fellow Alias fan approached me about.

I have a fascination with SV/Alias fanfics – they have been my weakness and my escape for quite some time now and I get a kick out of writing them, mostly to indulge my own Syd-Vaughn addiction. However, I haven't written any AU or AE fics to date. Personally I prefer missing scenes to alternative ending since I'm a bit anal about sticking with the canon, to keep with character development.

However, as a one-off for another fanfic lover, I agreed to consider writing an AE story with a particular plot. The idea intrigued me – what I set out to do was simply to come up with an outline. But the exercise grew on me and I ended up filling in more and more details – for I'm afraid I won't be able to come back to them if I don't write them down.

The request was for an alternative ending to the episode "S.O.S" (S5E10) but the story kind of took on its own life once I began. It is an AU fic but with a strong "missing scenes" flavor. The story has ballooned to span five episodes, and it allows me to fold the AU arc back into the canon at the end – which I really like and swayed me to commit to the plotline.

It is going to be a SV-centric tale and it fills a huge void from the canon. There aren't too many things I would like the show to be different but my central story idea is definitely one of them.

You may also want to know I'm very deliberate in keeping the details in this fic as realistic as possible – which is ironic given it is a fanfic after all. I've actually gone to the trouble of researching locations, terminology and facts. They may seem tedious but they help provide context and frame the characters' mindset.

It will be rated T at minimum since there will be some mature audience materials in later parts of the story.

I'm not sure if you'd like my dabbling into AU land – PLEASE let me know what you think. I will provide some more thoughts about my direction as the chapters unfold.

If all goes well, I hope to post Chapter 1 in celebration of our favorite couple on Valentine's Day…


	2. Chapter 1 - A Grand Adventure

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 1

_A grand adventure is about to begin. - Winnie the Pooh_

.

She has been in and out of consciousness ever since they took her.

Part of her actually likes being put out because she gets to be with him there.

And she hates it every time they cruelly pull her back to reality – to her life without him.

Where? How? She needs a moment to remember what is happening.

Right, she has been kidnapped and is being held aboard a cargo freighter. It wouldn't have been that big a deal given she has been through worse in the past, much worse actually. But with her nine month pregnant belly in the way, breaking free from captivity, running through ship decks, subduing armed guards are no longer easy feats. After stabbing Peyton with a sedative to escape, she has managed to not be found and even send a message directly to Langley.

But it irks her that something may be wrong – with her or with her baby. She doesn't know and she is scared. She is feeling lightheaded off and on, and she gets winded when she exerts herself. Yet she didn't become alarmed until those intermittent abdominal pains. Are those contractions? Is the baby coming early? She is not ready.

He should be with her when it arrives and she is still working on how to make that happen. No way she is going to have her baby on this ship.

She may not have a choice, unfortunately.

Her symptoms have been worsening.

Sydney Bristow can no longer fight back.

When she had Peyton at gunpoint earlier, she succumbed to dizziness and sharp pain.

She ended up on a gurney in restraints, only to find out her obstetrician was working for Prophet Five.

Dr. Lynn must be under some kind of order to tamper with her pregnancy. They pin her down and are making her watch in horror her doctor holding a humongous syringe to her belly to draw a sample of amniotic fluid.

"Please don't." She begs but the needle is slowly pushed inside her nevertheless. She whimpers from the pinch and nearly passes out again when the pain she has been experiencing in her lower abdomen intensifies.

"Prep the room. We need to start right away." Dr. Lynn is clearly going to do more to her and she is terrified to realize how helpless she and her baby are.

Things look even worse when they wheel her into the next room. Her doctor and the helper are gowned and gloved for some sort of operation. What are they going to do to her?

She is far too weak to get out of her restraints – yet alert enough to feel her own tears trail down her cheeks.

"Change of plans. Sedate her for transport…" Peyton rushes into the room, stops the procedure, and whispers some further instruction before turning to leave again.

"Just relax. I am going to take care of you." Lynn approaches to place a mask over her face.

She inhales. Her heart pounding.

And then darkness.

…

Sydney wakes up to what looks like a private hospital room. She has no idea how long she has been asleep, where she is, or if she is still detained by Prophet Five. There are no windows in the room, and no clock to tell time. She is also uncertain if any procedures have been done to her or her baby. At least she isn't in any pain right now.

Keen to find answers, she gets up to leave the room but is too faint to go far. She sits back down on the bed to wait for her dizziness to pass. She can hear muffled conversation outside. The door swings open and she is shocked to see her mother walk in.

"Hello, Sydney." Irina greets her daughter warmly.

Not sure what to make of the situation, she stands leaning against the bed and lets out a soft sigh, "Mom."

"Let me see." Her mom extends her hands to size up her protruding belly. "You look beautiful!"

After fending for herself on the freighter, Sydney is glad to see her mother. She was sad when they had to part ways in Sovogda a year ago. She throws herself into Irina's arms for a long embrace.

"I'm here now." She strokes her daughter's back, "Everything is going to be fine."

"Mom… I'm so glad you're here. Believe me, there is no one else I wanna go through this with," that maybe a bit of a lie but given her current dilemma, it is more than she can hope for. Nevertheless, with what she has been dealing with, she is apprehensive about getting her mom involved, "but… it isn't safe."

"Sydney…"

"No." She turns to walk away. "Mom, we're involved in an investigation."

"I know about Prophet Five. I know they abducted you. That's the reason I've come." Irina is unfazed. "They've been rumored for over thirty years – an organization so secret most of us thought they were a myth. Then six months ago, a contact of mine told me they'd become active again, that after all this time they'd finally found someone who they believed could lead them to what they'd been looking for. The reason they came together – to pursue something they call 'The Horizon'."

"Hmm." How does her mom know all this? Sydney is curious.

"You've never heard of it?" Irina probes.

"No." What does The Horizon have to do with Vaughn?

"Prophet Five believes you have. They believe you know where it is." Noticing Sydney deep in thought, she walks towards her daughter. "What are you thinking?"

"When Prophet Five abducted me, they tried to get me to reveal information about an old Alliance mission…"

"What was the mission?"

"Well, I don't know the details, just the code name… Speaking of that, can you help me contact Dad?"

"How's Jack?" Irina smiles charmingly. "How does he take becoming a grandfather?"

"He's good. He has been more than wonderful…" Sydney pauses to pull herself together. "Prophet Five killed Vaughn."

"I know." She laments, seeing her daughter close to tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I need to reach Dad. Prophet Five has probably figured out by now I gave them the wrong information."

"Yeah, that's a safe assumption." Irina concurs. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll see what I can do."

"What is this place? Where are we?" Sydney wonders why her mother didn't take her home. "How did you find me?" She has so many questions.

"One of my safe houses – I worry about your safety, Sydney. I was able to locate where they kept you. I intercepted their transport and brought you here instead. If you go home, Prophet Five will try to get you back to retrieve the code name." Irina stands in front of her and reaches for her hand. "I want to make sure they don't come near you again before you deliver."

Looking straight into her daughter's eyes, she says determined, "I'm your mother and I will take care of you."

"Mom, thank you." Sydney has missed her mother and is touched by her words. "I would like to talk to Dad first."

"Of course, Sydney. There will be plenty of time. Let me help you settle in. You can find a change of clothes in the closet and you can get cleaned up in the bathroom. I'll have food and drinks brought in right away – you don't look like you have eaten…"

Her mother's voice is fading; she closes her eyes, grabs the bedframe and breathes heavily.

"Sydney, is everything okay? You should lie down."

"I'm fine… just a little lightheaded." She does think the bed will be a good idea and lets her mom help put her back to it.

"You have been experiencing symptoms because there is a problem with your pregnancy. For the sake of the baby, you need to be on complete bed rest for a couple days." Irina pulls a blanket over her body. "I will ask the doctor to come check on you."

"What do you mean, Mom? What kind of problem?" Sydney is obviously troubled by the news.

"The doctor can explain your condition better. I'll go get her now."

After she leaves the room, Sydney cannot ignore the nagging suspicion that her mother has her own secret agenda and is evasive about making contact with her father. As much as she would have loved to, she has learned not to take Irina Derevko at face value. Her reappearance seems to come at too convenient a time and she begins to question her motives.

Needing to find clues, Sydney sneaks out of bed and cracks open the door. She sees a guard posted right outside and figures there is much more going on in this house than meets the eyes. She quietly knocks the guard out and tiptoes down the hall. As she nears the other end, she recognizes Peyton's voice speaking with her mom. Though she cannot make out the content of their conversation, Sydney realizes her mother must have been part of Prophet Five all along and is appalled by her charade earlier to gain her trust. Hoping to escape unnoticed, Sydney creeps outside through a patio door. She is soon met by guards patrolling the perimeter. She attempts to fight them off but is elbowed in the stomach forcefully by one of the men. Hearing the commotion, Irina and Peyton run outside in time to see Sydney fall to the ground with a grunt holding her belly.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Terms

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **In case it isn't obvious, Chapter 1 establishes where the story diverges from the canon. The action picks up right after Peyton finds out the CIA is on their way to rescue Sydney. The person on the other end of the sat phone is Irina Derevko. Her orders are for the doctor to abort the procedure (instead of going through with it as in S2E10) and to sedate Sydney for transport. Irina then preempts APO with her own helicopter, taking her daughter, Peyton and Dr. Lynn to a secluded island in Hawaii. She keeps Sydney captive there to make her disclose the code for The Horizon after she found out Sydney had tricked them with a false cipher earlier.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 2

_The world was full of dangers now that she was pregnant: mercury in tuna, hot tubs, beer, secondhand smoke, over-the-counter medicine. Not to mention crazy baby-abducting fairy kings. ― Jennifer McMahon, Don't Breathe a Word_

.

[_Previously_]... Hearing the commotion, Irina and Peyton run outside in time to see Sydney fall to the ground with a grunt holding her belly.

...

_Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep - - -_

"Mhmm…" The mechanical rhythm wakes her and she opens her eyes to blurry vision of her wrists tied to the bed and her tummy strapped with monitors. "Oh!" She exhales heavily and tries to pull on her restraints.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, you must not move." The woman turns around to look at the readings on the equipment. Lynn.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Just be still… it's for your own good."

"Just tell me what's wrong? Is something wrong with my baby?"

"I need to tell your mother you're awake. You should be still."

"Wait, please don't go."

"I will come back soon."

"Wait!" Having monitors around her displaying various images of her fetus can only mean one thing – there is a medical crisis with her pregnancy. Sydney swallows her own sobs, preparing for the worst.

_Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep - - -_

The mechanical rhythm continues and Sydney is getting more anxious.

Irina and Lynn return to her room before long. With her mother only two feet away, she feels nothing but contempt for this woman.

"I may have withheld certain details earlier but I didn't lie to you Sydney. I meant what I said – I can keep you and your baby safe."

"By locking me up in this room and tying me to the bed?" She says sarcastically.

"Fine, we can take these off." Irina removes the restraints on her wrists. "But Sydney, what were you thinking trying to attack the guards? You could have made your condition much worse if you aren't careful."

Getting up to stay a distance from her mother, she demands answers. "What exactly is my condition? Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm going to help you – but let's go over how this is going to work. Dr. Lynn has been following your pregnancy and, as you know, she is very highly regarded in her field. But first, you need to tell me the real cipher on that chart. As long as you're willing to cooperate, Dr. Lynn will take very good care of you – she will make sure you deliver a healthy baby when the time comes." Derevko lays out her terms.

"That was YOU on the ship. Wasn't it? Behind the glass. You orchestrated the whole thing… because you wanted the code and The Horizon." She is putting it all together now – and she doesn't like what she has just realized. "And when… when you couldn't torture it out of me, you came to me as my mother."

"I AM your mother."

Sydney puts a hand on her back and winces.

"You should sit." Her mother suggests.

"No, thanks. Just let me get out of here if you really want to help me."

"Don't be stubborn Sydney. Your baby is in danger."

"I'm not interested in your opinion." Still bothered by back pain, she pants heavily before confronting her mother. "'The truth takes time.' That's what you said years ago. Is this what you meant?"

"You like it to be simple." Irina shakes her head, "It's never simple."

"Did you put out the order to kill Vaughn?" She needs to hear the answer. But her memories of him dying in Italy are so vivid they agonize her emotionally and physically. "Ahh…" She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'd known about his investigation for a long time. In Sovogda I tried to warn him. He didn't take my advice."

And now it's his fault? Her mom knew early on how important Vaughn was in her life – how could she take away the one person she could not live without if she cares about her at all? How could she have Vaughn killed just weeks after she promised to see her on her wedding day?

Irina is a monster. She despises her. "I fell for you. Even Dad fell for you. But Vaughn never trusted you." Overwhelmed by raw emotions and searing pain, Sydney is breathing quickly to keep from collapsing, "Ooh… ahh..."

"Let me help you, Sydney."

"Go to Hell!"

"It's for your benefit."

"I know why you offer to save my pregnancy." The pain is making it difficult for her to speak. "Ahh… You want my baby, and I don't know why. Frankly, I don't care. I just want you to leave us alone." Tears start to fall as she pleads.

"You should know something, Sydney. I never wanted to have a child. The K.G.B. demanded it. They knew it would ensure your father's allegiance to me. You were simply a means to an end. And then when the doctor put you in my arms, and I looked at you, so fragile, all I could think was, 'How could I have made such a terrible mistake?'" Her voice now trembling, Irina continues, "And at that moment, I was sure of one thing. I couldn't be an agent and a mother. I'd either fail at one or both." She pauses as an obviously shaken Sydney labors with breathing. "And I chose to fail at being a mother."

Hearing those words from her mom pushes her over the edge emotionally and she can't stop weeping. She never imagined she was such an inconvenience to her own mother! The pain is persisting and she is barely holding on.

"In time you'll learn, you can't do both." She is now facing her daughter to wipe the tears from her face.

"Watch me." Sydney grunts in defiance but she can't hide how much pain she is now in. "Oh… oww… ahh…"

"The only reason I will save the baby is because you're my daughter."

"But not without the code, right."

"If you want to be a mother, Sydney, you'd better listen to me. The pain you're having – you can lose your baby if we don't treat your condition." Irina stops for a moment to let her statement sink in. "And you will lose the only connection you've got left with Vaughn."

"Don't you dare to mention his name!" She screams in disbelief – Irina has the audacity to manipulate her grief after she killed the man she loves. "Agh… oww…" She doubles over panting.

"Sedate her now. She needs to rest." Derevko tells Dr. Lynn and her men to put Sydney down on the bed.

"No…" She objects but soon gives in to effect of the injection.

…

Meanwhile, APO has gone to great lengths to locate Sydney. They eventually figured out the coordinates of the vessel but she has already been taken away when Dixon and Tom boarded the ship. Afraid her captors may harm her once they are backed into a corner, Jack pores over Echelon recordings with timestamps during her transfer. He uncovers part of the communication log from the chopper that carried her. The CIA is now aware Irina Derevko has Sydney and they have headed to Molokai, an island in the Hawaiian archipelago. What they don't know is the exact location of the hideout, or if Sydney and her mother are still on the island. But when Jack heard phrases like "subject unconscious" and "medical emergency alert" used in the transmissions, he decided to take matters into his own hands to secure his daughter's release.

At the house on Molokai, Sydney is coming out of sedation and hears Dr. Lynn discuss her condition with her mother. She stays motionless under the guise of sleep, hoping to learn more about their plan.

"… she is stable. She has been receiving hydration and nutrients through the IV… but she will remain weak until she starts eating regularly again." Lynn informs Irina factually.

"We won't have to worry about her plotting an escape then." Irina comments.

"She is only 35 weeks. I can operate if necessary but it will be best for the baby if she is able to carry to term. She will need her strength back to do that."

"Wean her off the sedative then."

"Already did. She has had quite a few doses in the past couple days, we should ease up on it even though the drug is generally safe. I've also removed her tubing so she can get back to normal activity level when she wakes up."

She still doesn't know anything about her diagnosis – and it doesn't sound like they would let her go anytime soon. Once they leave her room, Sydney gets up to look for medical information she can lay her hands on. Still groggy, she staggers around and topples a medical cart, causing a loud clash. Irina and Lynn rush back inside.

"I see that you're up… Take it easy, Sydney, your condition is – we shall say – delicate." Her mother quips.

"I was going to the restroom." She tries to come up with an excuse.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." She is symptom-free after her extended rest.

"Not in a mood for conversation… mhmm."

"I have a question. What is wrong with my baby?"

"How about you tell me the code and I will tell you everything you want to know?" Irina counters.

"Not. A. Chance."

"Why don't you think about it? I'll check on you later." Her mother walks out again. "Bring her meal in…"

She takes it as a good sign that she is famished. She has not had much of an appetite since her abduction. And she wants a shower badly. Since she can't get away for the time being, she might as well freshen up.

When Dr. Lynn returns, she is glad to see Sydney looking revitalized in a set of clean clothes. "You look well." She puts a tray of food on the table. "Start with something light. Smaller but more frequent meals are better at this stage of pregnancy."

Feeling like her normal self again, Sydney tries to come up with a plan but is interrupted by her mother's arrival.

"You ready to talk?"

"I have nothing more to say to you."

Even though Irina often resorts to physical torture to gain what she needs, she knows the mind game is much more effective when it comes to her daughter.

"You've always been stubborn, Sydney. If you want to leave, I won't make you stay." She looks her daughter up and down consideringly. "Just remember you won't find any help if you, or the baby, get in trouble."

"So you're gonna let me leave?"

"You're still my daughter – I won't hurt you. But if you end up having to deliver prematurely in a place this remote, you will have no medical assistance. What do you think your chances are?"

"I will take them." Sydney wants to get as far away from her deceitful mother as possible.

"Your choice… but you're going to regret it." She orders her men not to stop her.

...

* * *

**AN: **Just to provide a little more context - when tests were run on Sydney before the regression therapy, they discovered she may have a complication that threatened her pregnancy. While she would try to save the baby and her daughter, Irina is more interested in exploiting Sydney's condition for her own gain.

Would love to know how you like this AE fic so far?

Reviews are always welcome - thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Phrase

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **There will be a lot of fussing over Sydney's pregnancy as the story moves along (please r&amp;r and tell me if you think it is too much). That said, because I like to stay true to the characters, and merge the storyline back with the canon at the end of this fic, I'm sticking with what I know about them to form their reaction in this story. For Irina, I don't think she is particularly invested with the pregnancy or the baby - including her own pregnancy with Sydney years ago - everything is secondary to her Rambaldi pursuit. Her motives and priorities (based on the canon) are reflected in this storyline.

Sydney, on the other hand will be the one worried about the baby - AND she's also the one taking all the beating since she will be physically feeling everything that affects her pregnancy.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 3

_Pregnancy seems designed to prepare you for life as a mother. You start making sacrifices nine months before the child is born, so by the time they put in an appearance you are used to giving things up for them. ― Brett Kiellerop_

.

[_Previously_]... "Your choice… but you're going to regret it." She orders her men not to stop her.

...

Sydney calls Irina bluff and ventures outside on her own, only to realize the house is completely isolated. Her mother has been careful not to reveal their whereabouts but she presumes it is somewhere in the Pacific, as she inhales the warm ocean breeze. With the sun shining brightly above, she gathers it is already midday as she sets out along hilly paths in search of the next town. Having kept herself active throughout her pregnancy, Sydney is confident she can hold out until she finds help.

She has been travelling on foot for hours and still no establishment in sight. Without any gadgets for direction, she is lost in the middle of nowhere. She wipes the sweat off her brow while catching her breath. Walking miles in tropical heat would have been challenging for anyone, let alone a pregnant woman in her condition. She has made several stops to rest and rehydrate, making sure she is able to continue her hike. Even though her energy is waning, she must forge ahead to look for shelter before sundown. The vast blue sea is finally in view after about another hour. If she can find her way to the coastline, she is hopeful there will be houses or docks where she can contact her father. Picking up her pace, Sydney is suddenly stricken by a bout of nausea and dizziness. Her pulse races, her vision blurs and a cold sweat spreads across her back. Far off the beaten track, she sways on her feet and collapses from exhaustion.

…

Back in California, unbeknownst to the rest of APO, Jack is finally able to triangulate Sydney's position using various satellite images he has secretly accessed. Considering how far and deep Prophet Five has infiltrated the agency and governments, he doesn't think it is wise to mount a rescue through official channels. Without the knowledge of why Prophet Five or Irina took Sydney, he doesn't want her to return home in case they make another attempt. Although risky, Jack Bristow believes he has the perfect plan.

Jack has learned over the years there is only one person he can count on when it comes to his daughter's safety. And there is no one better to keep her concealed than a dead man.

He sends three urgent eyes-only messages separately via his covert contacts to alert the recipient about Sydney's kidnapping, the coordinates of the safehouse, and rescue mission specs.

…

_Blue bird caught in the field 3 days ago  
__Look for window to set it free  
__Baby bird on the way_

He is one of the few that knew about her old SD-6 call sign. Her father is confident he would catch on right away. He did – and the content of the three messages sends chill down his spine.

He has been waiting for this. A communique that will provide him passage back to her after months of separation. But he isn't prepared for what he's just read.

For a moment, Michael Vaughn is paralyzed by guilt and fear.

He fears for the lives of the woman and the child he has been thinking about every day. More so, he feels guilty about the dire mess he got them into.

But there is no time to wallow in melancholy. They need him and he will move heaven and earth to be there. After all, this is why he has worked so hard the past nine months. To survive, to recuperate, and to go back to her when he is strong enough to take on Prophet Five.

His doctor is amazed by the speed of his recovery but he has remained in Nepal, concerned that his presence would endanger his pregnant fiancée and their unborn child. Until he is one hundred percent certain he can fight back, he chooses to stay away to ensure their safety.

Jack's messages change all that – Vaughn is on pins and needles waiting for the "go" signal.

Between the time of his proposal and her revelation in Italy about starting a family, Jack has come to full appreciation of Sydney's bond with Vaughn. He has witnessed how miserably his daughter misses having Vaughn in her life. She has toughed it out so far but he can imagine how happy it will make her to have him by her side during the last weeks of her pregnancy. Putting himself in Vaughn's shoes, if someone were to abduct the woman carrying his child, he would not trust anyone else to get them to safety. Jack knows it would be a big mistake to keep Sydney's disappearance from Vaughn.

He outlines the rescue mission in his encoded message. His plan involves both Vaughn and Nabin, Jack's contact in Nepal whom he has known since he was a young boy. He will come up with a decoy for APO to lure Irina and Peyton away from the house. Vaughn and Nabin will then subdue the guards and grab Sydney. Since Irina and Prophet Five think they have succeeded in killing him, Jack counts on Vaughn to be an element of surprise they won't anticipate.

Before Jack is able to set his plan in motion, Irina tracks her daughter's movement from a device planted inside her. When the signal remains stationary for close to 30 minutes, Irina supposes something may have happened and dispatches her people to the location. Peyton discovers an unconscious Sydney in a field of tall grass and transports her back to the house.

…

She is devastated when she wakes up and sees her mother hovering over her. It occurs to her now Irina Derevko has no plans to let her go – she has just been stringing her along to make her realize how helpless she is.

"You really are your own worst enemy sometimes. I hope you've learned your lesson, Sydney."

"That her mother is a psychopath who manipulates her own daughter to get what she wants?" Sydney struggles to sit up. "I won't give you the code."

"Suit yourself… but remember, I've just saved you and the baby – again. I may not be so benevolent when my patience runs out."

"How did you find me?"

"You seem to forget I _am _your mother after all…"

Recovering in her room, Sydney is faced with the reality of her physical limitations. With Irina and Dr. Lynn tight-lipped about her condition, she is not sure how much further she can push without harming her child. That evening, just when she is more at ease about not feeling nauseous or dizzy, the cramp in her lower belly returns and she notices light spotting on her underwear – an obvious sign the fetus maybe in danger. Afraid for her baby's life, Sydney breaks down feeling utterly alone and destitute in her captivity.

Growing increasingly impatient with her lack of progress, Irina is concerned Sloane or APO may beat her to the code. She decides to put the squeeze on her daughter with an ultimatum. Sydney has not slept well all night. She tried showering to relax but she is still on edge. She is somewhat wishing what little breakfast she's eaten won't sit well with her baby-rich body and she will throw up all over the bad guys. She would certainly distract them and she can make a break for a phone or a gun to get herself out of this jam.

She is pacing the room when Irina walks in. She has the guards tie Sydney down on her bed. Because of her bleeding, Sydney is hesitant to resist but she dreads what her mother might do to her.

"You have been here three days and I'm afraid you've run out of time."

Irina stands by her daughter's bedside and lifts up her top to expose her baby bump. As she rolls one hand slowly over to toy with her large round belly, Sydney becomes very indignant about her pregnant body being put on display to a roomful of strangers. Except for medical personnel, Sydney has been uneasy about drawing attention to her ever-growing bump. Maybe it has to do with her going through changes to her body without Vaughn – she is resentful about others having the privilege that should solely belong to him.

"Sydney, my offer stands. Dr. Lynn is very good at what she does and she will have everything she needs to make sure you and the baby are well."

Taking her time with the mental torture, Irina outlines the two options she has for Sydney as her hand continues to move around her big belly.

"Your best course of action is to give up the cipher." Irina bends to kiss the top of her stomach for effect. "I would really like to see you happy."

"You expect me to be happy after you murdered the father of my child, imprisoned me and threatened the life of my baby? You make me sick." Sydney raises her voice.

"Well, if you refuse to cooperate, you can watch me take the baby. Dr. Lynn will give you an epidural to numb your lower body but keep you fully awake for the Caesarian section. Once she gets your baby out, she will give it to me. You, Sydney, will only be left with a surgical scar and no child." Derevko pauses. "Have you forgotten that this baby is all that you have left of Vaughn—ever? You would want her safe, wouldn't you?"

She can cry a river now – but she doesn't want to give her mother the satisfaction. Instead she clenches her jaw and glares down at her raised belly.

As if on cue, Dr. Lynn enters to prep the room and starts an IV line. Sydney tenses up as she knows those are not empty threats from her mom. With her arms and legs in restraints, she can't even reach her stomach. She is petrified when Dr. Lynn walks up to feel her belly.

"The uterus feels tender… Sydney, does it hurt when I push against it?"

"Uhh… ay.." She gasps with her brows furrowed.

"If her condition has worsened, she may need emergency surgery anyway." Lynn remarks to Irina.

"Please – please don't do anything to my baby… please…" No matter how disgusted she is by Irina's tactics, she can't care about anything but safeguarding her fetus.

"Proceed with the epidural. Turn her to her side and make sure she can't move when the doctor inserts the needle." Derevko instructs the guards.

"Leo 47 Norte." Sydney reluctantly surrenders the real phrase.

With a triumphant smile, Irina holds up one hand to halt the procedure. "That's my girl. You should get some rest now, Sydney. Everything is going to be okay." She motions her men to free Sydney from her restraints.

She is once again left alone in the room and she is literally sick to her stomach thinking about what has just transpired. She runs to the bathroom and hurls. Desolate and shaken, Sydney cries herself to sleep while Irina takes off with Peyton in a hurry to decipher the code and to go after The Horizon. Jack has been monitoring Derevko's movement and orders APO to follow in pursuit. Assuming the house will be left lightly guarded, he gives Vaughn the go-ahead to carry out the mission.

Irina has decided to detain Sydney until she delivers the baby. Part of her does truly care about her daughter and her grandchild, and thinks it is better for her not to be out there. But she also regards them as valuable leverage for her endgame. Before leaving, Irina instructs Dr. Lynn to keep Sydney incapacitated to stop her from trying anything funny. She has also authorized the doctor to perform emergency C-section if Sydney's condition turns critical.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Escape

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **What do you think? Do you still like where this story is going? Too much pregnancy talk? Well, you'll like how the story develops if you like pregnant Sydney. Obviously, there won't be a lot of action in the physical sense. But there will be a lot happening emotionally for both Syd &amp; Vaughn.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 4

_Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
__And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm_

.

She longs for a window as she stares at the wall. She must think of a way to undo the damage she may have done to mankind by surrendering the cipher to her mother. What exactly is The Horizon? How can she stop Irina from a locked room? Besides, her body is still reeling from all the events of this past week. She is hardly herself even though the bleeding has stopped.

She is deep in thought when Dr. Lynn shows up for her daily exam.

"Hello, Sydney. How are you and baby feeling today?"

She ignores the doctor.

"I understand you don't want to be here. I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Sydney just looks at her with a disdained expression.

"Fine, I can work with silence – but I need you to lie down so I can feel your abdomen."

She complies, for the baby's sake.

"Your complexion is pale. I'm going to put you on IV hydration for a couple hours." Lynn wraps the rubber tourniquet around her arm to find a vein for the needle. "I understand this must be hard to accept, but it would be much better if you could just relax now."

Sydney glances at the pump and sees her doctor retrieve a tube of white medicine.

"What is that?" She tries to resist but the guards are standing at the end of her bed.

"A mild relaxant that is completely safe. You should be on bed rest."

"But…" she watches the drug go in. "Ooh…" inhaling deeply, she is surprised her head feels light already. She closes her eyes and is dragged into the abyss of darkness.

She doesn't know how much time has passed before she hears indistinct noises outside again.

"Sydney, Sydney!" The voice is familiar and urgent. Wait, she knows this voice. It is often in her dreams – she must still be dreaming. She retrieves from the edge of consciousness and allows her tiredness to take over.

After receiving the signal from Jack, Vaughn and Nabin sneak up on Irina's hideout as planned and promptly neutralize the guards. After he knocks out and ties up the doctor, Vaughn frantically searches the house for Sydney. He is alarmed when he finds her surrounded by medical equipment in one of the bedrooms. Once he is inside the room, he is taken aback by the sight of her.

He has missed her so terribly and he has wanted her so badly.

Here she lies in front of him in peaceful slumber, he is almost afraid to touch her. He knows in his head she is near her due date but he has yet come face to face with her now undeniable belly.

He swiftly frees her from her restraints and raises her shoulders to gently rouse her. In her haze from the medicine, Sydney thinks she is hallucinating Vaughn coming to her aid.

"Hey, Syd – it's me." She hears his voice again and feels a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiles weakly without her eyes open. "Mhmm… please don't leave again."

"Syd," he sighs, her unwitting plea hits a soft spot, "I won't leave, I promise…

Can you hear me? Try to wake up. Syd, Sydney."

She feels a strong body beside her and an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm here now. I've got you." Those words are like lightning bolts. They are her lifeline. His voice is becoming louder. She forces her eyes open, too afraid she will be sorely disappointed.

"Hi." Overjoyed to see her come around he gathers her into his arms. "Oh, Sydney… I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again." His voice breaking, he hangs onto her tightly.

This is real. He is real.

Where did he come from? Why did he come? He shouldn't have come – this is too dangerous.

But nothing has ever stopped him before –

He went to Taipei.

He went to Palermo.

He went to Sovogda.

He will always risk everything. He will always come for her.

Tears well in her eyes. "Hi."

"Let me get you out of here." He unwillingly pulls himself away from her.

She holds tight to his hand as he helps her out of bed and is happy to go wherever he plans to take her.

"Wait – I think my mother put a tracker on me." Sydney figures that is how she was found after she walked out the day before. "Where is the doctor?"

"We tranqed all the guards and the woman after we got in. Dark blonde hair, in her forties… she the doctor? I tied her up in what looks like their control room."

"So they didn't know you were here?"

"They had no idea what hit them." He chuckles, "Besides, Nabin and I were wearing masks."

"Give me your gun, Vaughn. I'm going to have a chat with my doctor." She doesn't want Irina on her tail again, once she leaves this place.

"I'll go with you." He is still holding her arm, seeing she is unsteady on her feet.

"Just cover me from outside the room. I don't want anyone in this house to know you're alive." They always look out for each other. "Don't worry, I can handle it. I'm just a bit groggy from the drug."

She wakes Dr. Lynn to the view of a gun barrel pointed at her.

"Sucks to be at the receiving end, ugh?" Sydney says sternly. "Where did you inject the microchip? And don't play games. While I don't plan to put a bullet in you, it will be my pleasure to do so. You have no idea how much I despise you."

"Don't be ungrateful… it saved your life." Lynn counters.

"The chip."

"It's on your right thigh."

"Get up." She waves her gun. "Take me to the scanner and give me a removal kit."

Staying behind the doctor, Sydney walks into a storage closet stocked with medical and other supplies. She locates the machine and grabs a surgical kit. Returning Lynn to a chair, she wants one last piece of information.

"One more thing – tell me what's wrong with my baby!"

"You're feeling them right now, aren't you? The symptoms – dizziness, shortness of breath, abdominal pain… "

"Tell me now or I'll start with your kneecap." She walks up and points the gun at the doctor's right knee.

"I believe you're suffering from placental abruption. Simply put, your placenta is separating from your uterus – which is _not _supposed to happen until _after_ you deliver the baby."

"How bad is it?"

"Not severe from what I can tell… but it really depends on how well you take care of yourself. That's why I put you on bed rest. I've been trying to help you, Sydney."

"Yeah? Thanks." She shoots another tranq dart at Lynn, ties her up, and exits the room to find Vaughn.

While Nabin makes sure the guards stay unconscious, Sydney and Vaughn walk back to the bedroom she was kept to deal with the tracking device. He scans her body from top to bottom and finds only one chip on her right thigh, just as Dr. Lynn said.

Carefully laying her down on the bed, he proceeds to remove the implant.

"I'm gonna put some topical anesthetic on first." As delighted as he is to see her after almost a year, he can tell right away she has not been doing well. Her eyes are sunken, her cheeks lack colour and her forehead is clammy. "Syd, I heard you with the doctor… how are you feeling?" His concern is apparent.

"I don't know…" she sighs, "I did have those symptoms off and on. But I'm feeling okay now."

"We'll have another doctor check you thoroughly once we get away." He doesn't take chances with her. "Promise you'll tell me when you don't feel good."

"Okay." She grins at him admiringly.

"Vaughn…" She raises a hand to cup his cheek. "Stand up and let me look at you…"

It only hits her now, aside from the numerous dreams she has had, she hasn't seen him since the hospital in Italy. There have been countless nights when she laid awake worried sick about him being alone and hurt somewhere miles away. Yet here he stands, healthy and handsome. She lets out a long breath she has been holding for months.

"Oh, Vaughn…" Her face bunches up with a mix of emotions.

"Syd, are you hurting?" He jumps to gather her in his arm. She weeps into his shirt for a moment and then starts to wipe at her eye. "Ha... I'm okay now, you're here." Pressing her lips together, she pauses. "I… I didn't expect to see you. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you. I've got years of experience doing just that…" Relieved that she is not in any physical discomfort, he tries to lighten her mood.

"Ha…" she snickers through her tears – she hasn't laughed since she was taken.

"You should be numb enough, let's get rid of the tracker." He is done within minutes. Couple stitches to close the gash, bandage on her leg and he is ready to help her up.

"Easy, Syd… but you may smash the chip." He let her have the pleasure as they prepare to go.

To avoid alerting the guards before the raid, Vaughn had the helicopter drop them off about a mile away, where it is now waiting. He worries about overexerting her strength – but there is no time to waste if they want to make their escape. Eager to flee her captivity, Sydney tries to move as quickly as she can under Vaughn's watchful eye. She is feeling weak from the relaxant but she tells him she can manage the short distance. As she gingerly negotiates the infrequently travelled paths that wind up and downhill, Vaughn holds on to Sydney protectively to help steady her steps. But their route proves more taxing than anticipated.

"Stop, stop…" She rasps, "I just need a minute…" Still rather woozy, she closes her eyes and leans into him. "Vaughn, I…"

"Shhh… it's okay, Syd." He lowers her to sit on the ground, "We'll take a break."

She is panting with the effort of the climb and he lets her rest against his chest.

Nabin hangs back to make sure they are not being pursued.

The fog is clearing and she is feeling stronger after a couple minutes. "I'm better now, let's move."

They continue for about five minutes and the chopper is now in sight. Sydney quickens her strides up a small hill but loses her footing and slips out of his hand.

"Ahh!" She tumbles down a gentle slope.

"Syd!" Vaughn races to catch her.

"Ohh… uhh…" She puts the back of her hand on her forehead and huffs. "I slipped – but I'm okay." He nervously checks her for injuries and is glad she appears unharmed aside from a few scrapes on her legs.

Nabin spots two guards on his binocular running toward their direction. "Mr. Vaughn, they are quite far off but they are coming."

"We should go…" She pushes herself to stand and grimaces, feeling the onset of abdominal pain.

"Slowly, Syd…" He is mindful of her condition. He wraps a hand around her back for extra support as they shuffle across the field toward the helicopter.

She is convinced the pain is just aftershock and will soon pass. What she does not know is that the impact from her fall actually separated her placenta slightly more and she is starting to experience symptoms. Sydney tries to overlook the persistent contractions she is now having, as she struggles with each step forward. Vaughn knows she is in serious pain when he notices her breaths increasingly shallow.

"Syd, stop. You're hurting… please let me…" he scoops her up and carries her the rest of the way.

Afraid to arouse Irina's suspicion, Jack has a private jet ready and fueled on Kauai instead of Molokai. The choppy hour-long helicopter ride to Lihue Airport exacerbates her discomforts. The throbbing sound of the motor is nauseating and the pain has extended from her front to her back. Watching her shift uncomfortably between soft groans, Vaughn dreads something maybe horribly wrong with Sydney and the baby. Hoping to offer some small relief, he cradles her in his arms and prays he could get her help before it is too late.

When they finally arrive at the airport, he carries Sydney off the chopper and sits her down on a wheelchair. He has radioed the jet to put one on the runway prior to their landing.

"Vaughn…" She cries his name in agony. The pain won't let up. "I can't move… I can't breathe…" All her symptoms seemingly have come to a head and she is afraid she won't make it.

"Syd, just hold on. I'm gonna get you a doctor. Everything will be fine…" Vaughn hasn't felt this helpless since the day he sat in the ruins of that house fire six years ago. He would give anything to take her pain away, even if it's just a little.

He rushes her across the air strip as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 5 - Slumber My Darling

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN:** If you've read my other stories, you'll know my Alias fics are ultimately SV-centric. With this storyline, I'm hoping to give SV shippers a version of this significant milestone that doesn't exclude Vaughn. As much as I love the show, I couldn't help but wish they had Vaughn with Sydney during her pregnancy and delivery.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 5

_Sweet visions attend thy sleep,  
__Fondest, dearest to me,  
__While others their revels keep,  
__I will watch over thee._

.

Having anticipated the potential need for inflight intervention, Jack has the plane outfitted with medical equipment and Dr. Campbell, who treated Vaughn in Nepal, is already on board.

"Dr. Campbell! Please help her, please!" He yells breathlessly as soon as he steps inside the fuselage, with Sydney in his arms.

It feels strange but all she can hear is the sound of her pain – the pulsating squeeze inside her belly – drowning out everything else in her head. She can vaguely see Vaughn's mouth move and a middle-aged man approach.

As he puts her on the gurney, she is marginally comforted by the sensation of her head on a pillow. But her body is beating her down. She looks so sickly – with her eyes shut tight, her face ashen and her jaw clenched. His heart sinks.

"What happened?" The doctor did not anticipate his new patient to be in such bad shape.

"She was in pain shortly after she took a small tumble on our way to the chopper. It didn't look serious at first…" He recounts. "And the doctor at Derevko's safe house mentioned placental abruption."

"Hmm… Sydney, I'm Dr. Campbell. Nod if you can hear me."

No response.

She knows the man said her name. But her pain is all consuming at the moment – she is too tense to move another muscle.

"You're on an airplane, Sydney. I'm Michael's doctor and I will be treating you. Try to relax and let me check on the baby."

The baby – oh God, the baby! Please save the baby!

"The baby," she croaks, forcing her eyes open. "I can't lose my baby!"

Vaughn finds her hand, "Syd... Syd, don't be scared. I'm gonna take care of you and our baby." She has heard that too many times in the past several days and she has been conditioned to not believe it – that is until now. Fighting back tears, she nods vehemently and clasps his hand.

"Oh!" She sucks in a long breath, "argh..." The cramps are getting the better of her and she gasps in short spurts.

"We're gonna work on getting you more comfortable. I don't want to see you like this." His voice sorrowful, he smoothes her hair and raises her hand to kiss the back of it. "Try to slow down your breaths for now..."

"Sydney, sorry to interrupt – we should speak to the pilot about takeoff. I will have Michael back to you in a minute." The doctor pulls Vaughn away.

"Michael, I need to be sure the baby is not in distress before we are airborne. I understand our instruction is to leave the island as soon as possible – but we can't risk Sydney and the baby. She may have a crisis with her pregnancy." Campbell tells him alarmingly.

Rubbing his hand on his forehead, he can't bear the thought of anything happening to Sydney. "Do what's necessary... Please just keep her safe."

"If you go tell our pilot we'll need another 30 minutes before departing, I'll get started." Dr. Campbell says as he heads back.

Vaughn returns to her side as fast as he could. She cracks open her eyes upon hearing his voice. "Dr. Campbell will assess the baby first and we're going to delay a short while to make sure you're okay to fly."

"Michael is going to help me strap two belts across your belly to keep track of the fetus' heart rate. It wouldn't hurt."

Not having been able to accompany her to any prenatal appointments, Vaughn is inexplicably drawn to her new physique. He couldn't help but place his hand affectionately on her exposed abdomen as he pictures his unborn child inside. "This is amazing… you're amazing, Syd," he says softly to her.

Despite this tender moment, Sydney is anxious about the health of their baby and she lets her tears fall.

"Shh, we're monitoring the baby. We won't let anything happen to you or to her. I promise." He is only too eager to calm her. He wipes her tears with his thumb and she nuzzles his hand savouring the contact.

"The fetal heart rate looks normal." Dr. Campbell gives the couple an encouraging smile.

"That's good?" She instinctively moves her hand to her belly.

"Mm-hmm – it's a good sign. We'll leave the monitors on a bit longer to be sure."

"Thank God!" That is the first piece of good news Vaughn hears since they fled Irina's safe house. He bends to kiss her hair.

"Sydney, I would like to ask you a few questions while we wait. It may help if I prop you up a little..." The doctor needs to learn more about her complication and her symptoms to help him accurately diagnose. Wanting her to stay lucid, he holds off giving her medication even though the monitor readings show she is suffering rather strong uterine contractions.

"Mm…" pressing her lips together, she is clearly in pain when Campbell raises the head of the gurney. Her face covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat, she still looks pale as hell.

Vaughn sighs – "Syd, I'm going to get you a washcloth." He disappears into the lavatory and comes back momentarily to wipe her face with a warm cloth. That feels exceptionally good and her expression softens.

Seeing that her contraction has passed, the doctor begins, "Tell me what happened after you were abducted. It would be helpful to have all the facts before deciding if you'll require intervention. I'm sorry to make you relive the ordeal." He remarks understandably. "When did the symptoms start?"

"On the freighter." Vaughn shifts to sit down beside her on the gurney, hoping to shield her from the emotional turmoil of the events. "They used some kind of regression therapy on me. When I regained consciousness, I stabbed Peyton with a sedative and got away. That's when the dizziness started… " She recalls wearily. Holding her hand in his, he brushes his thumb across her knuckles reassuringly.

"I didn't realize where I was until I reached the upper deck. Peyton and her men spotted me, so I went to the lower decks to evade capture. I felt my belly tightening – I tried to hold on to it while I ran… until the pain caught up with me. By then I was also contending with other worsening symptoms – lightheadedness, shortness of breath… When I had Peyton at gunpoint, I could barely stand. I felt like everything around me was spinning. I remember swaying before I fainted." Visibly distraught, she struggles with the details. "I woke up when Lynn poked me to get a sample of amniotic fluid."

"Were there any traumas to your abdomen while you were on that ship?" Dr. Campbell asks.

"I don't think so, um…" she is straining to breathe, "the pain came on suddenly. My head is pounding, can I have some water?" She winces while taking both hands to her temple.

"Come here, Syd." Vaughn signals for her to rest her head on his chest and he begins to rub the sides of her forehead.

He is always attentive and she is instantly soothed.

Resting with her eyes closed, Sydney suddenly experiences flashbacks of her kidnapping. She gasps in horror.

"There was a crash! In Madrid… after they took me." She can remember vividly now. "I was semiconscious… inside a fast moving vehicle. My hands and feet were bound…" She continues shakily, "No seatbelts – I got tossed around. Then, a loud bang, the car crashed and I fell forward. My belly hit the floor hard. I couldn't move… Someone kicked me in the stomach and dragged me out of the van."

"Bastard!" Vaughn blurts out.

"I felt a sharp crippling pain in my lower abdomen before they shot me up again… All this just came back to me now." She trails off when Vaughn folds her into his arms.

"And you didn't have any of those symptoms before you were snatched?" The doctor probes.

"Nothing unusual."

"What happened at the safe house?"

Sydney spends the next 20 minutes recounting her captivity. Vaughn can feel anger boil inside him as he listens to the dreadful details of what Irina has put her through. Physically beat and emotionally spent, she gives in to her fatigue and lets darkness overtake her. Vaughn senses her body go limp in his arms mid-sentence and he regrets to see how exhausted she is. Wary her ongoing contractions may cause premature labor, Dr. Campbell believes Sydney can benefit from a dose of sedative to help her rest.

…

When she has awareness again, she is confused by her unfamiliar surroundings. She hears the engine sound and is scared she is somehow back on the cargo ship. But when she glances down and sees Vaughn doze off at the foot of her bed, relief washes over her and she drifts off to sleep once again.

…

A few more hours have passed and Sydney finally appears to be more at ease. Her brows are no longer knitted and her breaths are even. He heaves a quiet sigh of relief.

He has been watching her sleep.

He loves to watch her sleep.

To revel in the realization of how lucky he is to love this woman who is so remarkable in so many ways. To not take for granted how undeserving of her he is. And to remember no matter how strong she looks on the outside, she is fragile and she gets weary. Especially nowadays.

And he wants nothing more than the distinct privilege to care for her.

She is slowly rousing to Vaughn's tender caress. As she flutters her eyes open, he is glad to see a bit of color returns to the face he has desperately longed for and he places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He greets her sweetly – but he can't mask the anguish etched in his face.

"Hey." Tentatively touching his face, she runs her hand over his stubble. He closes his eyes, leaning into her fingers. "Don't worry… I'm feeling much better now – did I sleep a long time?"

"About eight hours." He chuckles. "I'm glad you did, Syd. You need the rest." He leans down to kiss her stomach before moving up to finally capture her lips. With an onslaught of emotions, they linger cherishing the closeness.

"I need to use the bathroom badly, Vaughn." She whispers to him shyly when they break apart.

"I must be out of practice – sorry to be such a terrible kisser." He laughs. "No – I want you to kiss me again later," she looks down at her raised belly, "there just isn't much room for my bladder these days…" She rolls to her side and pushes herself up. He grabs her legs and swings them off the edge of the gurney before pulling her up to stand. They slowly make their way toward the back of the plane.

"I'll be fine inside." She says by the bathroom door.

"You might fall…" He is determined to not let her out of his sight. "This restroom will fit all three of us." They do have the luxury of a private jet.

They emerge after quite some time. "You okay?" He wants to be sure.

"Yeah, I don't feel any pain." She sounds upbeat after freshening up.

"Dizzy?" "No, just a little tired."

...

* * *

**AN: **At this point of the fic, I would like to recap the following suppositions –

1) Sydney is suffering from and is quite symptomatic of placental abruption (Unlike what the ending of S5E10 suggests, there is actually no surgery or procedure to correct placental abruption - I did a little research)

2) Her placental separation is only partial and relatively minor but can progress

3) The baby is not in distress, and

4) She is only 35 weeks along (which means she is still a minimum 2 weeks away from term delivery)

These will form the premise of the following chapters. As usual, reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6 - Save and Sound

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **First off, my sincere thank you to all the readers. Your reviews have been very encouraging and I'm trying my best to post weekly. I was also very pleasantly surprised to realize there are still many Alias fans out there. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy this piece of SV indulgence.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 6

_"I guess what scares me the most now is the thought that I won't be able to protect you" __― Julia Hoban, Willow__ a Word_

.

[_Previously_]... They emerge after quite some time. "You okay?" He wants to be sure.  
"Yeah, I don't feel any pain." She sounds upbeat after freshening up.  
"Dizzy?" "No, just a little tired."

...

Seeing that Sydney has awakened and understanding the couple's anxiety about her condition, Dr. Campbell approaches with news. "Why don't you sit down and we can discuss. Do you need anything, Sydney?"

"I'm thirsty." She replies hoarsely.

"Of course." The doctor pours her a glass of water before he resumes. "I'm not an OB-GYN, but judging by your symptoms, I'm quite certain you are indeed suffering from placental abruption. It means your placenta is peeling away from the inner wall of your uterus prematurely – which is not supposed to happen until after delivery. Severe abdominal pain, as well as those rapid contractions you had, is classic presentation. Dr. Lynn was telling you the truth."

"What caused it?" Vaughn questions while Syd listens nervously.

"The specific cause is often unknown – but in Sydney's case, I would go out on a limb and say it is probably the result of trauma to her abdomen after the vehicle crash. She didn't have those symptoms up till that point."

"I could kill those pricks! How serious?" Vaughn is dismayed.

"Because it may deprive the baby of oxygen and nutrients and lead to heavy bleeding in the mother, it can be a life-threatening complication especially for the fetus. The good news is that your baby's heart rate remained normal throughout the four hours Sydney had the monitors on. The placental separation is most likely mild and marginal. Since you are only at 35 weeks, there is definitely no need to deliver premature at this point." He shakes his head slightly, then continues, "We have stabilized your pregnancy at the moment, but you shouldn't take the condition lightly. There is, unfortunately, no treatment for the detachment that has already happened. If the separation progresses, it cannot be reattached. As a result, you can deteriorate rapidly to a full blown crisis if you're subject to any more abdominal trauma or strenuous physical demands."

Sydney heeds the warning and utters a soft cry, "uh..." "I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise." His tone resolved, Vaughn immediately gathers her into his arms again.

"On the bright side, as long as you can keep from worsening, you will have a healthy full term delivery in a few weeks' time." Their doctor tries to encourage before leaving to give them privacy.

"I had no idea I could easily have jeopardized our baby's health when I fought against my mom." She is haunted by the thought of how bad things could have gotten during her captivity.

"Syd, everything that happened was my fault. You wouldn't have been mixed up with Prophet Five if it weren't for me." An agonized whisper, he lifts his head to look at her. "And I couldn't even be there for you. I'm so sorry…" His pained expression breaks her heart.

"You're with me now – that's all I care about." Understanding how upset he is, she refuses to let him beat himself up for things outside his control. "And you were right to investigate Prophet Five, to investigate my mother. They have been plotting some sinister endgame for over thirty years… they would have never left us alone. We could never be safe unless we take them down."

She cringes before continuing.

"Now that Mom has the cipher, thanks to me, it's only a matter of time before she and Prophet Five are able to locate The Horizon." Her empty stomach churns with the notion, and a deep shudder runs through her. "What have I done, Vaughn?"

"Hey." He scoots forward, "You did what you had to do to protect your child." Taking the glass from her hand, Vaughn tenderly lifts her chin to force eye contact. "Look at me, Syd. Nobody can fault you for that. And you're safe now, I won't let Irina, or anyone else, put you in that kind of impossible situation again."

"I may have inadvertently set some apocalyptic schemes in motion. We've gotta do something to stop them before it's too late…" She looks at him beseechingly.

"Shh," he strokes her hair, "I'm sure your father and APO are on it. There is no way you can go on a mission without risking you or the baby. I know you don't feel like you can, but you must take it easy. Okay?" She burrows into his chest and sighs.

She knows he is right. This is the one time she will have to sit by and not try to fix the problem.

"Okay." She says deflated after a long pause.

"We'll take them down – just not now." He presses another soft kiss on her forehead.

She remembers why she has missed him so terribly. It feels so freeing to be with him – he always seems to know exactly what she is thinking. She leans against him in silence, taking stock of what she has in front of her.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better… but famished." She can hear her stomach growl.

"I'm gonna fix that right away – what do you feel like having?"

…

Fifteen minutes later, Vaughn doesn't know if he should be happy or sad. Sydney is sitting across from him, gulping down chicken broth and soft dinner rolls. It doesn't look like she has eaten for days – how can that be fine for a nine month pregnant woman? "It's good to see you eat, Syd."

During her captivity, she was either too medicated or too disturbed to have much of an appetite. "I wasn't hungry until now." She tells him matter-of-factly. "So where are we heading?"

"Why don't you finish eating before we talk?"

"I'll eat – just tell me."

"Nepal – " he sees her raise an eyebrow, "where I stayed the past nine months."

"You think I should go into hiding?" She asks pensively.

"Sydney, I know you don't want to run." He moves to sit beside her. "But going back to L.A. is too dangerous. Prophet Five, your mother… we have no clue what they want with you, or the baby, or me. They abducted you – in broad daylight – we're not gonna risk them doing it again. They obviously have no regard for your health."

"But with everything you know from your investigation, and all the progress Renee and I made over the last several months, we can help put an end to it sooner." She counters enthusiastically, "We won't go on any operations. We'll only stay in APO to figure out what they're really after."

"Syd, we have both fought our way out of a jam more times than we can count." He pauses and exhales, "But you heard Dr. Campbell – any physical combat in your current condition will put you and the baby at risk."

Fixing his gaze on her, he reaches for her hand. "Your safety and the baby's come first. I don't care what I have to do, or where I have to go." He searches her face, "Will you be willing to stay in Nepal until after the baby is born?"

"And you'll be there too?"

"Of course, Sydney. You'll have to shoot me to get rid of me."

"Uh," she lowers her head, "Gordon Dean, remember him?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"We caught him. During interrogation, he said Prophet Five had plans for me. I don't know what they are. They had him killed before I could find out more. "

"All the more reason for us to be crazy careful. I won't let them get to you, Syd."

She looks up at him, with tears threatening, "We'll stay in Nepal, if you think that's best. I just don't want to be without you again." "Syd…" He murmurs her name while kissing her passionately to drive out her fear.

After a good sleep, a warm meal and a lot of TLC, Sydney is thankful she feels a thousand percent better during the remainder of their fifteen hour flight than how she was when she boarded. She sits comfortably beside Vaughn, catching him up on major developments in their investigation into Prophet Five.

"I can't believe how much I missed." He says poignantly.

"Vaughn, don't – ahh," she gasps mid-sentence.

"Syd? What's wrong?" He asks with bated breath.

"Ha – " forcing air out of her lungs, she chortles, "the baby kicked."

"Really?" He beams in relief. "What's it feel like?" His eyes sparkle with fascination.

She looks at him for a moment and then it dawns on her – she may have imagined it hundreds of times, but he has actually never been there. Her mouth twitches ever so lightly with the realization.

"Here." She positions his hand on her belly.

"I don't feel anything."

"Wait." Please – baby, move for Daddy. "Ha… there." She presses his hand in a little further.

"No, I… That?" It's like a fish flipping – the sensation – his lips part in amazement.

"Yeah." She keeps his hand there. "Ooh… "

"Another one." "Yeah, this baby kicks hard."

"Just like Mom." "Mhmm…"

"I'm going to be a dad." He exclaims, close to tears.

She leans in, "Yes, the best one. Mmm…." With both their hands atop her abdomen, she drifts off finally feeling happy.

…

"Hey…" She feels a hand gently rubbing her upper left arm. "We'll be landing soon, Syd." He wakes her in a soft hushed voice.

"I don't know why I'm so sleepy…" Relaxed and warm, she isn't ready to leave the cocoon of his embrace.

"You didn't exactly have an easy week." He drops a feathery kiss on her head. "We can't take the jet to the small air strip closest to the farmhouse. This plane will land in Kathmandu shortly. How are you holding up?"

"I feel fine." She stifles a yawn.

"To reach the farmhouse, we will switch to a smaller plane and then drive several hours up the mountains. I'm afraid that is too exhausting for you, Syd. Nabin can take us somewhere safe in the city and you can rest a day before we travel again."

He thinks of everything.

"Vaughn, we practically live on airplanes. If we decide to lay low, then we shouldn't linger in the city. I'd rather get to the farmhouse sooner."

"You sure?" "Positive." She reluctantly gets up from her comfortable side-sitting position.

…

"Vaughn!" She staggers out of the lavatory calling for him in anguish.

Sydney has spent much of her last decade in all kinds of aircrafts – altitude change never bothers her till now. She felt pressure in her ears during the descent and got a little lightheaded. She thought it would help to visit the restroom after the plane landed.

"Are you okay?" He takes a couple long strides toward her.

"I'm bleeding." She huffs, "Not a lot – but – ohh…" She falls fainting into his arms.

"Syd!" He lifts her legs up and rests her on a nearby seat. "Dr. Campbell!"

Nabin and the doctor rush to his aid. "Sydney said she saw blood before she collapsed."

"Michael, I can't be sure but her placenta may have detached further. We should get her to a hospital." Dr. Campbell seems concerned.

She hears jumbled voices and gradually comes around. "Vaughn…" she mumbles.

"I'm right here, Syd. You passed out for a few minutes – try not to move. Let Dr. Campbell check on you first, okay?"

"I'm dizzy." She turns her head towards his chest.

"Sydney, tell me if it hurts." Campbell presses on her abdomen. "Uhh…," she gasps when his hand reaches the lower half, "hurts right here."

Her clammy skin and furrowed brows tell Vaughn she is in serious pain again.

"I would like to take Sydney to Norvic Hospital. It's right here in the capital and it is well equipped, should she require an emergency C-section." Their doctor concludes.

"That will leave her too exposed. I have to assume Prophet Five has reach in this part of the world." Vaughn worries.

"Use your aliases. We won't disclose her diagnosis – only present her symptoms. Their doctors will assess her for obstetrical emergencies. They will have the necessary support for an induced labor or a surgical delivery if the fetus is in distress. By the time they diagnose her on record, if they ever do, Sydney should be ready to get discharged. We can likely keep her hospital stay under the radar if Prophet Five or Irina is looking for a pregnant woman suffering complications from placental abruption."

"Uh-ahh," she groans and cradles her belly with one hand, "Vaughn…" she grabs onto him with her other hand.

"I'm so sorry you're hurting again. What do you say we go to the hospital?"

"Okay – uhh – I can't get up…" she hurts too much when she attempts to arch her back.

"Sydney, we'll put you on a stretcher for medical transport. Michael and I will be with you the whole time." Dr. Campbell interjects.

...

* * *

**AN: **Would love to hear your take on the level of details in this fic. I have been adding more details than I've anticipated to the storyline I've come up with for the AU plot. Is it too much and the pace too slow? Or do you enjoy being in SV's shoes?


	8. Chapter 7 - Mon Amour

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **So much for trying to post weekly. To those who do follow this story, I'm sorry about the delay. A number of priorities happened in the last few weeks and forced me to put aside my fanfic writing pleasure. Creatively, I hit a bit of a wall as well but I think I'm quite happy with how this next part turns out.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 7

_"Je veux que tu sois en sécurité mon amour" ― Michael Vaughn, I want you to be safe, my love_

.

[_Previously_]... "Sydney, we'll put you on a stretcher for medical transport. Michael and I will be with you the whole time." Dr. Campbell interjects.

…

Vaughn is grateful, for Sydney's sake, the medical transport arrives quickly. Her symptoms have been escalating and she is drained of colour when they strap her carefully to the stretcher. Racing down the main road from the airport, they pull up at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. She is rushed inside an emergency room for assessment.

He is unnerved by the bleakness of her tired gaze when they moved her onto an examination table. She has been suffering without respite and she looks ghastly. He stays dutifully by her side, numbed with fear for her and her precious cargo. The room goes into a fury of activities – she squeezes his hand hard several times to steel herself.

"Hah… arg," she blanches in pain moments later.

"Hold on, baby…" He wipes the sheen of cold sweat on her forehead.

"Fetal heart rate is on the low side but within normal range." The lead doctor speaks with a rather heavy accent. "But your wife is in distress – er, Mr…"

"Morris." His voice anxious, Vaughn responds with one of the aliases Jack Bristow has prepared for them – untraceable even by the CIA.

"She may be going into shock and we need to do more tests to find out if she is bleeding internally. We will deliver the baby by Caesarian if necessary." In her disoriented state, Sydney hears only some of what the doctor divulges – but enough for her fearful tears to fall unbidden.

"Sh-shh, you both are gonna be fine, I promise." His eyes clouded with uncertainty, he says determined to convince himself as much as her.

"Her body is very tense fighting those persistent uterine contractions – we want to prevent premature labor if we are able to stabilize your wife. I suggest we give Mrs. Morris a mild sedative before we do more thorough tests." The doctor continues.

Sydney's writhing finally stills shortly after the medicine was pushed through her IV line. He stands with the grim realization that bullet wounds from an automatic rifle are far less punishing than the sight of her lying listless, her brows remain furrowed.

He has the urge to kiss her back to life – but he is surrounded by the bustling of the medical team. With the help of a nurse, he strips her clothes and puts a hospital gown on her to give better access to an array of poking and prodding that follows – epidural, ultrasound, bloodwork, IV injections, the works. They fuss over her for what feels like an eternity before coming to an abrupt halt.

"We seem to have averted a pregnancy crisis, for now." The doctor announces with a small smile. "The baby is not in any immediate danger but we will wait for her test results to determine if it is advisable for Mrs. Morris to carry to term. We don't know, at this point, what caused the complications. She looks to be resting now – we gave her the epidural so she wouldn't feel any pain from her contractions. They should stop soon, with complete bed rest. Assuming we have stabilized her condition, both your baby and your wife will need round-the-clock monitoring over the next 24 to 48 hours. We will have to admit her." He glances up at his patient, "She is still rather fragile."

Fragile she is – and extremely pale. Vaughn has never seen her like this. He drops a light kiss on her forehead and she doesn't flinch.

...

"The doctor will come by later to check on her. Call me if you need anything, Mr. Morris." The nurse leaves after settling them into their private hospital room.

As he watches Sydney sleep, he is entranced by the slow rise and fall of the sizeable bulge atop her midriff. He can't imagine how she managed life the past eight months, stowing another human being inside 24/7.

How little he knows about pregnancy – he sighs to himself, excited and mortified at the same time. What kind of father will he be? Is he good enough to take care of her at her most needy? Can he keep her safe – concealed from the rest of the world, from Prophet Five and Irina Derevko in particular?

All her woes started when her mother caught up with her.

Continents away, Irina has successfully deciphered the code and retrieved the Horizon for herself. She has since disappeared without a trace, leaving Peyton and Prophet Five empty-handed. When Jack and APO raid Derevko's Molokai house, they are relieved to learn Sydney has escaped even though they fail to apprehend her abductors. Despite their effort to locate her, she seems to have vanished from the face of the earth. Her team worries about her fending for herself and the baby in her condition.

Having orchestrated her convert rescue, Jack Bristow trusts that his daughter is in good hands with Vaughn, Dr. Campbell and Nabin; and he does not deem it safe for him or APO to have knowledge of her actual whereabouts. To avoid suspicion, he pretends to pursue various leads in earnest and he diverts their attention to focus on chasing down Irina, claiming she would be the key to finding Sydney.

In hopes of securing Nadia's cure, Sloane continues to be Prophet Five's mole. He is to report any information APO may come across regarding Sydney. At the same time, Peyton is tasked to find her as Prophet Five is at a critical juncture of their Rambaldi pursuit.

Back in the Nepalese hospital room, Sydney sleeps tethered to fetal monitors underneath a baby blue blanket. Vaughn nearly breaks down when he stares at her face, keeping a quiet vigil. Tucked safely in bed with her head mildly raised, she appears extremely frail. Her beautiful eyes have dark circles under them. Her sweet lips are white and dry. Her usual fantastic color turns ashen, and her hair looks wiry. Only time will tell if her body is able to overcome the latest trauma and go on with the pregnancy. One thing for certain – he'd die before he let any harm come to her again.

_Je veux que tu sois en sécurité mon amour_ – like a prayer, an invocation, a single thought chants in his head.

Against the rhythmic beeping of the monitors and the periodic whirring of the IV pump, he can hear her breathe somewhat heavily through her slightly parted mouth and wonders if she is comfortable.

Everything feels heavy – her eyelids, her face, her limbs – as she struggles to wake. She is alarmed when she cannot command her lower extremity. Fluttering her eyes open, she croaks barely above whisper, "I can't move."

"Syd – huh," he smiles sweetly at her, "you're fine. Don't worry. The doctor gave you an epidural to numb your lower body so you wouldn't feel the contractions."

Oh no – why did she need an epidural? She remembers the relentless pain. "Our baby – is our baby okay?" A jolt of panic courses through her and she shuts her eyes tightly, squeezing a trail of hot tears down her sunken cheeks.

"Shh, shh…" he grasps both her hands, brings them up to his lips and starts kissing her knuckles. "We're still waiting for more test results – but the baby looks to be doing well." He moves his lips to kiss her other hand. "You need to rest though, your body has taken quite a beating."

"I don't need emergency C-section?" She blinks to keep her eyes open, she is just so weak.

"We don't think so." He still has her hands in his and is now grazing them against his stubbled cheek.

She senses the hesitance in his voice, "What are you not telling me?" Vaughn takes a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "It's okay. Whatever it is," she pauses to calm her nerves, "I can handle it."

He releases her hands and shifts to hover over her. "I don't want you to worry, Syd. Neither you, nor the baby, are in any immediate danger. However, the doctors are uncertain if your condition will remain stable. They want you to stay in bed for at least 24 to 48 hours – give your uterus a chance to 'normalize', so to speak."

Feeling rather dazed, she knits her brows to concentrate on what he is telling her. "Oh." She pants, "Aaah, aaah… What if it doesn't work?"

"We'll talk about delivering the baby a little early then. I don't think that will happen, Sydney. I have an instinct." The same instinct he had when he first met her. "You both are gonna be alright."

"Mhmm. Aahh…" Her breaths ragged, she reaches for his hand.

"Are you hurting? Anywhere?" He is suddenly nervous.

"No," she replies feebly, "I… I'm just so tired." And she exhales heavily again.

"Go back to sleep, you're probably still drowsy from the medicines. I'm gonna stay right here…" She is asleep before he finishes. He leans down to kiss her forehead before retreating to his seat by her bedside.

…

Sydney improves visibly each time she wakes up. All contractions have subsided and there have been no issues with the fetus for over 36 hours.

"Good news – you can start eating regular meals. Are you hungry?" Vaughn is happy to see her in good spirit.

"Famished! I hope their food is edible."

"Don't forget, when we're in here, our names are Caitlin and Alex Morris."

"You don't look like a Caitlin to me – but I can get used it." She teases.

"Haha. Very funny, Alex – even if it's at my expense." He is pleased she finally smiles.

Her doctor has downgraded her monitoring from continuous to intermittent, freeing her from the catheter she hates and getting her back on her feet for bathroom visits.

After four days of complete bed rest, the doctors at Norvic agree her pregnancy is no longer in crisis. They advise the couple to stay several days longer to avoid any potential stress. Fearful they may be easily exposed in the big city, Sydney and Vaughn opt to leave the hospital and resume their journey to the remote safe house in the mountain region.

They will less likely be discovered if they take the car but Vaughn, sensitive about her physical limitations, figures the thirteen hour drive from Kathmandu to the house would be too grueling for Sydney. He decides they would be better off chartering a plane, even though he is anxious about how she would do with the take-off and the landing. Feeling fine after a smooth one hour flight, Sydney indeed looks forward to seeing the house that has kept her man safe for eight months. On a hillock at 6500 feet above sea level, it is accessible only by car from the airport.

They begin their five hour climb after Vaughn carefully helps Sydney into the backseat of the Jeep. Thinking it would be a good idea to get to know each other given the amount of time they will spend together, they carry on a lively conversation with Nabin and Dr. Campbell. In much better shape than she was when they met, Sydney charms them with her warmth and her wit.

On the job, she has always been adept at all kinds of transport; but bouncing off mountainous roads in a cramped space with a large baby bump is quite a different story. Vaughn observes Sydney going from chatty to quiet about a third of the way and is concerned the motion is getting to her. He pulls her in closer and gently rubs her stomach to help her relax. Grateful for his touch but becoming generally unwell, she quietly tells him she needs a break to stretch her legs.

Wanting to fight down the waves of nausea, Sydney asks to go on a short walk with Vaughn when they stop over. She bites her lip hard to keep her stomach content inside but the sickness washes over her merely a few yards after they start. She doubles over and vomits gloriously.

Vaughn pulls her hair away from her face, holding it with one hand while putting his other arm around her shoulder to steady her. She throws up repeatedly. Now slumped against his body, he leads her over to the shady side of the road. Soon her stomach is empty and nothing more is coming up when she is racked by gut-wrenching dry heaves. She pushes against the trunk of a large tree to hold herself up as she starts to sway. Vaughn notices her dizziness and holds her closer to his chest to stop her from falling.

He finds a rock with a flat surface nearby and sits her down on it. She rests her head on his shoulder as she tries desperately to regain her equilibrium. When her stomach finally settles, they have no choice but to resume if they want to make it there before sunset. She gets gravely car sick during the remainder of the ride, and Vaughn begins to second guess their decision to travel. Unable to hold down any liquid he tries to feed her, he worries she will be dehydrated by the time they reach their destination.

After a draining half-a-day on the road, Nabin drops Sydney and Vaughn off before taking the doctor back to his place. When she steps out of the truck, Sydney gets so lightheaded she clutches Vaughn's arm for support. Knowing she is feeling faint from fluid loss, he catches her with one arm around her waist and holds her hand with his other hand to guide her toward the house. He rests her on a wooden bench right outside while he runs inside to boil water and grab a light blanket. He comes out a few minutes later and finds a pale looking Sydney battling yet another bout of nausea – panting with her eyes close, she has one hand above her bump while holding the bottom with the other. He can't quite describe it but seeing her heavy with child, he is more in love than he's ever been. With her vulnerability on full display, he also realizes it will be entirely up to him now to keep her and their baby safe – no matter how kick ass she used to be. She looks up at him when he sits down beside her, and she twitches her mouth weakly in relief, grateful for his presence. He silently drapes the blanket around them, and offers her a few slow sips from the cup. Fresh mountain air and warm tea seem just the remedy for Sydney as her queasiness gradually dissipates.

Once she feels good enough to walk around, he leads her inside the simple stone house and shows her around her new home for at least the next few weeks, if not months. When he asks how she is coping, he is relieved she has made it through the whole trip without any abdominal pain, albeit her severe nausea. A fairly rough start notwithstanding, Sydney falls in love immediately with the rustic tranquility of the house and its setting, and is happy to settle into rural Tambor with Vaughn by her side.

...

* * *

**AN: **I saw an opportunity to write a mostly Vaughn-centric part and really enjoyed it. I also tried to make up for my tardiness by posting a longer chapter. As always, i will be grateful for any review or thoughts about the chapter or the story.


	9. Chapter 8 - Your Wish, My Command

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **First off, please note the rating warning, especially for this chapter. More on that later at the bottom. I also want to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I used the time in between to write my latest experiment - Happy Birthday Mommy - and I very much enjoyed it. It's a POV I have wanted to try for so long.

Back to this story. This is the part where Sydney and Vaughn reconnect, truly reconnect, on every level - and I love it. I hope you do too...

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 8

_"For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate  
All through the night" ― Boyz II Men_

.

Suddenly self-conscious about how filthy she looks without another change of clothes since her escape, Sydney is begging to get cleaned up. Her father had provided means for the monks to put in basic bathroom and kitchen facilities after he decided to keep Vaughn in hiding there. Those improvements now come in handy for Sydney. Since Vaughn can never deny her, he shows her to the shower. Gently removing her clothes, he allows his fingers to linger longingly on her bare skin.

Sydney stands stark naked in front of him and he immediately lets his eyes scan the entire length of her splendidly pregnant body. Hearing only the sound of both their shallow breathing, she feels uncharacteristically shy about the overwhelming size of her belly and the blossoming of her breasts. She looks down at her interlinked fingers cradling her stomach and quietly waits for him to make his move. Seizing the first chance he has to indulge, Vaughn stares insatiably at her raw beauty – a delicious mix of sensuality and vulnerability. His head explodes with emotions as he pictures her fending for herself. He hungrily pulls her into a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go. Holding her close with one hand around her waist and the other at the nape of her neck, his warm lips claim hers in a long fervent kiss.

Tears stream down her face. She is no longer alone.

"You are so beautiful." He pants when they eventually break apart.

"I'm as big as a house." She shakes her head.

"I happen to like houses. I could have been an architect instead of an agent." He playfully retorts. Lifting her chin with his index finger, he looks deep into her eyes.

"You." He kisses the tip of her nose.

"Are." Then her right eyelid.

"Beautiful." And her left eyelid.

Swiftly dropping to one knee, he takes her extraordinarily sensitive nipples between his teeth – nipping at them ever so lightly, teasing her senses. She puts her hands in his already tousled hair as she moans against the heavenly sensation. She hasn't had any release for months and she can no longer withstand his assault. She needs him desperately.

Resting his hands on both sides of her hips, he starts to suck on her breasts – slowly at first, then harder, and harder each time he alternates between the two. She is so flushed, momentarily casting her troubles away into a deep red sea of passion.

Only _he_ has this effect on her and she wants more.

"No, no, no, no, no – please don't stop!" She hisses when the sucking abruptly ceases. With a wicked half smile, he lowers himself further to sprinkle feather light kisses all over her bulging stomach. This man can do no wrong. The sensation of him after months of separation is enough to send her over the edge, let alone those antics he is so skilled at.

Desire fills the stall but Vaughn is determined to stop just short of intercourse, mindful that his penetration may cause further tear to her placenta. He turns on the faucet and lets the refreshing water from the showerhead douse the fire.

He starts to wash her, gently, tenderly, taking his time; his hands travel up and down her body, reminding her how sexy body wash and soapsuds can be.

Lying in bed after their shower, Sydney turns her attention from days of fretting over her condition to the numerous scars left on Vaughn's torso by Prophet Five's bullets. She closes her eyes as she strokes each of them one by one, recalling the devastation she felt when she left his hospital room in Italy. It would have been the end of her, had she actually lost him. The fear resurfaces unbidden and she can no longer resist the urge to have him inside her.

"You were the reason I pulled through," as if reading her mind, he murmurs softly. He turns towards her and buries his face in her neck, revelling in what he has been yearning for.

"Vaughn." She grabs his hand and places it around her clitoris. "Please."

He can feel her so wet and ready. He inhales sharply.

"You have no idea how badly I want you." He blows out a long breath to rein in his arousal.

"What are you waiting for then?" She pulls his head towards her for a ravenous kiss.

"I don't want to risk hurting you in any way." His eyes are ablaze. "You won't, trust me." She whispers right into his ears, "It's been too long… I won't last another minute."

Having dreamed about her night after night in this room, Vaughn surrenders to his longing.

His mouth reclaims hers and their tongues duel. He trails his lips along the contour of her frame, licking her from below her throat to the dip of her chest, up and down again the steep slopes of her firm belly, before coming to a breathless stop at her sex. His tongue tastes the saltiness of her wetness and she quivers. When his head finally emerges, he carefully pushes both her legs up and rests her feet on top of their bed. He hovers above with shimmering green eyes burning into hers while he parts her legs with his. Holding her needful gaze with his, he sinks ever so deliciously into her. She gasps, reclaiming the fullness and relishing the thrill of the thrust as he moves rhythmically in and out of her. He teasingly eases back, causing her to groan loudly, "Ahh, Vaughn." With a salacious smile, he very slowly fills her again, and again, and again.

"Oh, please… faster, harder… please," Sydney is combusting inside for this man. He is finally hers again and she wants all of him. As he picks up the pace and all her inside tightens, they find their release together – and they are home.

No longer in any hurry, they spend hours savoring and pleasuring one another. He playfully experiments with different positions to heighten her enjoyment without exerting pressure on her belly. Sydney is now moaning and groaning with the intense pleasure he gives her, instead of the intense pregnancy pain she has been all too familiar with. Her powerful orgasms cause her belly to spasm but she digs her fingers into the mattress to stifle her cries for she doesn't want him to stop. After everything she has been through, she needs him close more than anything in the world.

Awestruck by the realization that he cares about nothing but this woman and the child she is carrying, he makes love to her with such reverence and passion it leaves her utterly dazzled. Never in her wildest dream did Sydney imagine she can feel this amazing while pregnant.

They finish where they begin, kissing and letting the warm water in the shower rejuvenate their bodies and cleanse their souls. Amidst their gruesome reality in the last eight months, they have each feared this day would never come.

"I don't ever want to be without you again…" her voice cracks under the drizzle of the shower. "Shh, I'm here, and I'm all yours, Syd."

Wrapped loosely in bed sheets after she dries off, Sydney looks angelic with her damp locks sprawled across their bed. There is the small matter of finding clothes for her. While her mother prepared a few outfits for her in the house on Molokai, Sydney didn't take anything with her when she escaped. She has no more clean clothes after taking off the ones she has been wearing for almost a week. Vaughn manages to find an oversized t-shirt that barely covers her belly and helps her put on a pair of his sweatpants so she can get comfortable for the night. In the relative safety of this scarcely populated hill country, one week after her abduction, Sydney finally lets out a sigh of relief and the fatigue she has accumulated takes over. With a content smile on her face, she curls up beside Vaughn once again after hundreds of nights apart.

Unsure about how long she has slept, Sydney wakes up to her new environment with Vaughn nowhere in sight. Failing to locate him after she treads around the house, she slips on a shirt he has lying around and steps outside. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she spots him holding a large parcel in his hands a few hundred feet away speaking to Nabin. Surprised by the chill in the air, she pulls the shirt around tighter and makes her way through the tall grass towards him. He runs up to greet her once he sees her approach, anxious to check if she is in any discomfort.

"Hey," he kisses her chastely.

"I woke up and I couldn't find you." She says with a tint of pout, a rare girlish display only when she is around him.

"I didn't want to wake you after last night," he smiles up at her coyly. "Are you okay? Any abdominal pain?" He still has reservation about their strenuous activities.

"I felt weak when I thought you were gone… but I'm much better now." She smiles back, clearly using his typical protectiveness against him.

"You still look too pale," he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ears, "let's get you back inside so I can feed you and the baby." He splays his fingers on her bump, softly caressing it, and she smirks at him.

Satisfied that she looks rested and sounds happy, Vaughn pulls on her hand and heads toward the house. Nabin follows behind with his horse to unload a few bags of food and supplies inside.

After thanking Nabin for his help, Vaughn sits Sydney down at the small dining table by the fire pit. He then fetches from the kitchen two bowls of hot soup and puts on a plate some fresh bread Nabin has just delivered. Noting she must have slept till the afternoon, she hears her stomach growl and welcomes the hearty food in front of her. Knowing she has not eaten for almost an entire day, he urges her to start as he explains to her their security measures.

"We will have no contact with the outside world other than Nabin, Dr. Campbell, and a few trusted monks. To stay concealed, we cannot go farther than walking distance from the house – but we have a truck fueled and ready at the back in case we need to flee." He pauses to watch her reaction. She nods in agreement.

"Nabin will inconspicuously obtain supplies we request and will make delivery every few days." He finishes both his sentence and his soup. Sydney understands the reason for vigilance and marvels at his uncanny ability to put her at ease, "I think you have all bases covered. A true Boy Scout."

She is more curious about the content of the parcel Vaughn has brought straight to their bedroom when he came in.

"So you're not gonna tell me what you got inside that box?" She wants to know.

"All in good time, Agent Bristow." He remains tight-lipped but obviously amused.

Sydney lets her fascination get the better of her when she takes off scurrying to beat Vaughn to the bedroom, nearly tripping over the doorstep. He catches her just in time and concedes defeat right away.

"Syd! Thank God you aren't hurt." With her still in his arms, he regards her carefully – there is no trace of admonishment in his tone, only relief.

"I don't know what came over me," she is thoroughly embarrassed by how tipsy she has become.

Thankful it is just a close call, he tugs on the hand of his apologetic fiancée to re-enter their bedroom. He flashes a mischievous smile as he hands her the sizeable parcel. She eagerly unwraps the container and finds enough items inside to dress her comfortably over the next little while.

"I had no idea Nabin was such a fashionista," she quips.

"Oh no, that would be Susan, Dr. Campbell's wife." Vaughn shakes his head, "Nabin has no clue what he is carrying."

He walks up to grab her hands, "Look, I don't think you want to live the next couple months in my t-shirts and sweatpants. So I'd risen early to make contact with Campbell's wife to get you some new clothes from the market. I don't know enough about maternity wardrobe – I just ask her to find you clothing you can layer. Temperatures fluctuate a lot this time of the year here."

He can always anticipate her needs, from day one. She really shouldn't be surprised but she still is – after all this time. Before proceeding to examine her new clothes, she kisses Vaughn affectionately as his reward.

She pulls out from the pile a number of long flowy caftan gowns and maxi type dresses that will surely be her staple outfits the next few weeks. Basic tanks, a few skirts, plus sweaters and wraps of various sizes and thickness, will keep her sufficiently clothed. With a now unmistakable baby bump, Sydney only hopes she can still look somewhat presentable to him.

Her excitement subsides after practically putting on a maternity fashion show for Vaughn. An hour of sorting and trying on clothes turns out to be more tiring than she cares to admit. As she plops herself down on a large wooden chair, Vaughn duly gathers a few logs into a makeshift footrest for Sydney to put her feet up. He then moves on to massaging her – beginning from her neck and shoulders, going down to her thighs, her legs, her ankles and, finishing with her feet. Never felt so pampered in her life, she bemoans a few soft sighs and falls once again into dreamland, bewildered what she has ever done to deserve this man...

...

* * *

**AN: **So what do YOU think? Let me give you a few qualifiers first:

1) I'm not an erotic writer - and for those who have read my other works will know I'm anything but...  
2) The love scenes are crucial to the plot. I believe it is the physical acts that enable Syd and Vaughn to find each other emotionally

With that in mind, I'm eager to know how you find this latest chapter...


	10. Chapter 9 - Week 36

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **We have arrived - at the crux of the story. After all the action: captivity, rescue, escape - we're finally at the point where we can see how our beloved Sydney and Vaughn are changed by the pregnancy.  
On the show, we see super Syd tout her stomach everywhere kicking ass, while we are kept from seeing Vaughn. I'm much more interested in exploring their vulnerabilities - which is why I made an exception to write an AU fic. Having a child is mostly scary, especially for first time parents. Physical changes, psychological adjustments, self doubt, discomfort and pains are just as prevalent for super spies as they are for the Joneses.  
As the story develops, I hope to bring out the fact that SV are mere mortals and they get scared, frustrated, despaired, excited just the same while going through this life-changing event.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 9

_"The idea of the bump turns you on," I said more succinctly.  
__He grinned unrepentantly.  
__― Samantha Young, Castle Hill_

…

When the doctor visits the next day, he is encouraged to be received at the door by a beaming young lady, instead of the disheveled woman he remembers. Sydney, with her long locks in a low bun, flaunts her protruding belly in a simple black maxi dress and a colorful kimono shirt. Looking at her now, one cannot tell this is the same woman who has been in perilous distress for days. Even without make up, her cheeks are rosy, her lips pink and her eyes bright. What a difference 48 hours makes. Needless to say, Vaughn deserves all the credit for her dramatic turnaround. Dr. Campbell has known for eight months Sydney means the world to Michael. So it is not at all surprising he would go to any length to tend to her every need, even in this remote part of the world. And it is plain to see, within minutes of the visit, how attuned those two are as a couple. They somehow are able to understand each other by mere exchanging of looks.

He asks how she is doing physically and how she has been adjusting to her temporary new home. Since he is going to take over her care, and likely deliver the baby, Campbell spends quite some time gathering Sydney's medical history and specifics about her pregnancy. Sitting next to her with her hand in his, Vaughn shifts slightly to watch her as she talks. He does not take his eyes off her, listening keenly to details he missed while they were apart.

"How was your nausea during your first trimester?" Campbell is going down his checklist.

"It was pretty bad," she glances at Vaughn and hesitates for a brief moment, "but I was basically back to normal after four months." Recognizing that details she offers will only make him feel guilty, she decides to downplay the horrid memory of those early days when she would spend hours alone in her own bathroom.

"Was it HG? I mean extreme morning sickness." The doc just has to dwell on it.

"No… well…, I was seeing Lynn so I can't be sure if that woman was ever telling me the whole truth." She replies bitterly.

"So how bad was it?" Campbell is still pressing the issue.

"Let's just say I had a lot of quality time hugging my toilet bowl." She is determined to keep things light.

"Sydney, I want to hear a bit more about your pattern because you may be a little more prone to NVP again…" Vaughn interrupts the doctor, obviously alarmed, "NVP?"

"Sorry," Campbell smiles, "Nausea and Vomiting of Pregnancy… fancy name for puking."

"Um, I would typically vomit at least two to three of the four to five meals I tried to eat in a day. Certain bouts were worse than others and it was rather exhausting… sitting on the bathroom floor for hours, retching and heaving." She trails off in a small voice. Vaughn squeezes her hand harder and only she can see the myriad of emotions flashing across his eyes.

"Have you experienced any nausea recently?" The doctor asks while jotting notes.

"Not counting me getting royally car sick a couple days ago? Hmm, a couple times after my mother captured me… but I think it was just stress… and probably the sedatives."

Even though her energy level remains high during their lengthy conversation, given the complications she had and the extensive travel she did in the last week, Dr. Campbell has Sydney lying down for an ultrasound of her abdomen to ensure everything is as it should with the baby. Still holding her hand, Vaughn sees the grainy image of his child for the first time. He senses moisture in his eyes when the doctor moves the probe around and shows them they are most likely expecting a baby girl. His heart swells with the thought of cuddling a tiny Sydney in his arms.

"So we _are_ going to have a girl." Vaughn stares in wonder at the ultrasound picture after they said goodbye to the doctor.

"Are you gonna be fine juggling two women in your life?" It's meant as banter but she regrets the words as soon as they left her mouth. _Shit, that did not come out right!_

"I certainly hope I'd do better this time…" He pokes fun at himself and walks to wrap his arms around her from behind. "I usually have enough trouble with just the one…" He nuzzles her and she can feel his sly smile against her neck.

She is relieved he isn't offended by her insensitive outburst. "You'll be fine, Agent Vaughn. I know how good a handler you are."

"So you'll still let me handle you?"

"I thought you'd never stopped." She turns around and says to him in a lascivious voice.

"Good. Now that we have that established, I want you to promise you'll tell me everything."

"What do you mean? I always tell you everything… eventually…"

"No, no more 'eventually'. If you do so much as sneeze or itch, I want to know about it right away." He lifts her chin with his index finger and looks deeply into her eye, "Syd, you're not doing this alone. Not anymore. I know you never asked for help when you were feeling miserable, when you were puking the living daylights till you were blue. I wish I could have been there to stop your silliness – I wasn't. But I'm here now, and we're in this together."

She is blinking back tears, floored by his sense of guilt, his sense of urgency and his utter sincerity. "Okay… I'll tell you everything." She leans up and kisses his lips, "And Vaughn, you're always more than enough for me." Their kiss deepens as her tears slowly fall.

…

Still concerned about the placental abruption she has suffered, Dr. Campbell prefers Sydney on bed rest to avoid any further crisis. While she welcomes the rest initially, Sydney soon finds herself bored out of her mind and is determined to resume her regular routine. Knowing it will be impossible to ask an always active CIA operative to stay in bed for several weeks, Vaughn concedes on condition that she would never leave his sight so he can ensure her safety. She's only more than eager to comply as she is happy to have him all to herself before the baby comes.

Syd and Vaughn have opted to call Tambor home until after she has given birth and recovered physically. Having settled into the secluded farm house, they begin to quietly prepare for the arrival of their child. Vaughn makes up for lost time by being excessively attentive. She thoroughly enjoys his doting since she has missed him terribly during their time apart. Whenever Nabin goes to town to fetch supplies, Vaughn would ask him to bring back some kind of treat to indulge Sydney. She is surprised to wake up one morning and sees fresh flowers by their bed with his scribbled note "Thanks for an amazing week… With all my love, V". He has a way to make her feel beautiful even though she finds herself unattractive and ungraceful in her current state.

While she is thankful there are no signs of her complication progressing, Sydney isn't exempt from the growing list of symptoms and discomfort that accompanies late stage pregnancy.

At 36 weeks, almost every aspect of life frustrates her. She didn't think her belly could possibly get any bigger but it does. Having gained close to 25 pounds, she feels like a whale most days. Though she would never admit to waddling, she longs for her more suave self when putting on shoes isn't such an endeavor.

"As much as I love this baby, I'm so done with being pregnant." Sydney has been out of sorts all day.

"That bad, huh?" Vaughn asks sympathetically and wraps his arms around her now larger-than-ever belly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," She shrugs, "I can't put my finger on it, I just … I'm just grouchy … I guess."

"Anything I can do to help? Your wish is my command." He smiles down at her as his hands start to travel the length of her body.

"Oh … well," Her mood instantly brightened by what she thinks he is hinting, "yes – Hell yes, since you offer." She turns to capture his lips and digs her fingers into his always tousled hair.

They are soon lost in their lovemaking.

Vaughn can't imagine why she has been dogged by insecurity. He finds her irresistible. He wants her – body, mind and soul – more desperately than ever. It is true that he has never been attracted to pregnant women – not until now, not until his Sydney is blooming so beautifully. The sight of her new physique – the image of the angelic child she is bearing. He can't help but feel even more possessive and protective of her.

"Syd, you're the death of me. I'm so in love with you." He says breathlessly between fervent kisses, making her feel treasured and desired, dissipating her melancholy.

…

With her uterus pressed against her stomach, her appetite is almost non-existent. And as Dr. Campbell predicted, the nausea she suffered during her first trimester rears its ugly head again. She would be famished but feel too full to continue after only a few bites. When she does attempt a bigger meal, she would most probably end up waking Vaughn in the middle of the night to hold her long hair while she vomits violently.

Sydney has gotten used to the rustic setup after living at the house for a week but she and Vaughn realize they only have a short time to make some necessary adjustments to their dwelling before the baby. Since she has kept busy throughout her pregnancy, she is baffled to find herself easily out of breath with just the light tasks Vaughn has strictly limited her to. She is often lightheaded and fatigued after only several hours of cleaning and organizing, but she has a strong urge to push forward with her tasks. Still haunted by Irina's words that an accomplished operative will make an unfit mother, Sydney is stubborn about her nesting instinct.

…

She has been at it for about half an hour now – sitting in front of a large wooden basin to launder a small load of baby clothing. She was chatting with Vaughn as he went about several chores around the house, and time lapsed quickly. He has just gone to put away a fresh load of firewood. She finishes the last few items and stands to take the wet clothing to the clothesline. She sees stars as soon as she gets up and she faints to the ground with a thump.

"Shit!" Vaughn rushes towards the noise and worriedly picks her up. "Syd, Sydney …" He tries urgently to revive her. Putting one arm behind her neck to support her head, his thumb gently caresses her cheek while he repeatedly whispers, "Sydney, please be okay, please…"

She stirs and quickly regains consciousness. "What happened?" She squints against the daylight.

"You fainted. Anything hurt?" He holds her closer to his chest and feels her head shake against his skin.

"Just dizzy." She mumbles, "Give me a minute… I'll be fine."

"Syd, I think you should lie down." He scoops her up and carefully carries her to bed.

"Only if you lie down beside me." She can get used to having his undivided attention 24-7.

"After I bring you some tea, I will. I promise." He sits her down on their bed and pulls a light blanket over her.

She closes her eyes and sighs, disturbed by how little command she has over her own body these days.

Vaughn returns minutes later with a cup of hot tea. "You look pale, Syd … how do you feel?"

"I can die of embarrassment."

"Unhurt otherwise?" He teases.

"Only my pride," She pauses, "and a mild headache."

"Let's get you checked out."

"I don't think it's necessary. I've had some dizziness off and on the last couple months – they usually pass pretty quickly." She tries to ease his concern.

Not willing to take any chances, Vaughn asks Dr. Campbell to make a house call.

Noticing she looks more pallid than the previous week, the doctor asks about her other symptoms and decides to run a few blood tests. He also announces to the couple that Sydney is entering her final month and she may go into labor any time. In order to find out if she needs antibiotics during delivery, Dr. Campbell swabs her to test for group B strep.

Realizing she has no intention to follow his bed rest order, he stresses to them the importance of Sydney taking it easy to avoid early labor. He explains to them even though most babies do well if born now, it is best to keep her in the womb for at least two more weeks to allow her brain and lungs to fully mature.

...

* * *

**AN: **A little bit more context to this chapter and the previous one...

I like to stay as true to the characters as I could in my fics. We know SV are very sexual - and sex to them is more than an activity or the satisfaction of their lust. They would, as a result, crave that connection first chance they get, after their prolonged separation. And her being heavily pregnant won't be a deterrent. I think she has been needing it, especially after being and feeling alone for so long (she has talked about how much she misses him on the show). To him, Syd can do no wrong (that outlook of his is apparent in his proposal speech) - so her pregnant figure, with his child, will only make him desire her more.

The rest of the story is relationship focused - what they are like when they are not spies, how they deal with the birth of their child (TEASER: Syd will have an entirely AU storyline of her giving birth).

Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Simple Life

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I'm amazed to learn from your reviews and comments that there are still quite a few Alias/SV fanfic readers out there. You've made this experience a lot more fun :) As always, I'm fascinated by your take on the plot and SV's interactions so please keep the dialogue going.  
I hope you enjoy this new chapter... more after...

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 10

_I marvel at the amazing uterus within and skin without with their unceasing ability to stretch (Reed Richards would be impressed). I still have great admiration for the belly, but I also fear it. Sometimes I wonder if I should build a shrine to it, light some incense, offer up gifts in an attempt both to honor it and avoid its wrath. It does seem more like a mythic monstrosity you'd be wise not to awaken than a bulbous appendage. It had NEEDS. It has DEMANDS. It will not be taken lightly (believe me, there's nothing light about it). I must give it its own throne, lying sideways atop a cushion, or it will CRUSH MY ORGANS. This belly is its own creature, is subject to different laws of growth and gravity. No, it's not a cute belly, not a benevolent belly. ― Shannon Hale_

.

Knowing they're in the home stretch, they both can't wait to finally meet their little girl. But they must first contend with the last weeks of Sydney's pregnancy. The severity of her symptoms seems to grow in proportion to their anticipation of the baby and she is beginning to loathe her pregnant body.

As irritated as she may be, Vaughn is always the difference. Without sounding contrived, he tells her how beautiful she is every chance he has. He becomes well versed in "pregnant Sydney" merely days after their reunion and can pick up signs of her discomfort almost instantly. He is most concerned about her nutrient in-take, when food is almost a taboo for her at times. He has been trying to come up with fun ways to coax her to eat more frequently and he carries snacks for her anywhere they go.

"I used to always worry about Donovan overeating – no matter how much food I put in front of him, he'd just eat it up." Vaughn reminisces as he watches Sydney push her dinner around.

"You wish I'm more like your dog, Mr. Vaughn?" She fakes annoyance.

"I just never realized it could be such a good problem to have." He smiles and stands to collect her plate. "Maybe we can reheat and you can nibble some more after we go for a walk. Donovan usually gets hungry after a good walk."

"I refuse to be likened to a dog but I'd love nothing more than a walk. I can't promise about eating again though…"

"I hope we won't have the same kind of dialogue with our child." He pinches her nose lightly on their way out.

…

Vaughn does all the heavy lifting to get the house baby-ready but he has her hang around to "supervise" his work so he can keep her company. They would chat about every decision they need to make and she sometimes dozes off during their conversation, overtaken by drowsiness. Her sleep at night has been more interrupted, making her more sluggish than she likes during the day.

Sydney isn't always a fan of her changing body. Self-conscious about her appearance and her weight gain, she honestly does not know what Vaughn sees the way he looks at her. He on the other hand cannot get enough of her pregnant figure. She looks so delectable despite how she typically feels. Her breasts grow fuller by day and look even more tempting. He loves putting his hands on her large belly whenever he can since he is always fascinated to feel their baby move and they have an active one in there. He now spends his time on seemingly mundane activities but nothing is more important than keeping her healthy and happy. Looking at his surrounding, he has gained entirely new perspective. All the time and energy he spent chasing Prophet Five and his father's ghost are no comparison to what he is given in this tucked away haven. The opportunity and the responsibility to cherish and safeguard what matters most to him.

Sydney has been putting on a brave face since the day she "buried" Vaughn in public. She has made up her mind the only person she wants involved with her pregnancy is the one taken from her. So she soldiered on alone. For close to nine months, she cried herself to sleep when she couldn't take another night without him; she held her own hair when she sat retching in front of the toilet; and she clutched her front doorframe to steady her heavily pregnant form when she nearly passed out after hours of L.A. traffic under the hot summer sun. She did eventually decide to let her father help but it wasn't easy for either of them. Her wall of pent-up emotions came tumbling down the second Vaughn's hand instinctively cradled her baby bump as he freed her from Irina's captivity. She knew he was real with the touch of his skin. The days of her fending for herself and her baby were finally over and they had found home. She cares not whether it is L.A. or Tambor, which would just be geography. She is home when she sleeps listening to his heartbeat, when her bouts of nausea are met by a kind hand rubbing and soothing her back, and when she counts on him catching her should she falter in her weakened state. Never one to play damsel in distress, she is surprised how easy it is for her to instantly go from kick-ass tough spy to being totally reliant on a man.

Dr. Campbell returns a few days later with her test results, having asked permission in advance to bring a guest along. He introduces Sydney and Vaughn to his wife, Susan, who has worked as a paediatric nurse before Jack relocated the family to Nepal. Feeling indebted to him for years, Susan volunteers to help when she hears Jack's daughter is going to be a new mom long way from home. Sydney welcomes a female voice after two weeks in the company of monks and doctor besides Vaughn. The two women hit it off right away. Sydney appreciates Susan's quick-wittedness and warmth and finds her easy to talk to; Susan thinks Sydney is truly lovely and a real trooper, touting a bump that size in such a rural locale. They're having a nice chat at the small dinner table over a fresh pot of tea. Vaughn rises to give Sydney a backrub when she starts to show discomfort after prolonged sitting. Given her honest effort to take it easy the past several days, they are concerned why she is still tired, weak and dizzy off and on.

"Sydney, good news first – you tested negative for strep B. However, your bloodwork comes back and you have mild iron-deficiency anemia. That's why you're looking a bit pale, feeling dizzy and short of breath more often." Dr. Campbell explains.

"But I wasn't anemic when I had my blood test at six months. And I have been taking my prenatal supplement." Sydney is puzzled.

"Well, I think there are several factors at play here. The week you were captured by your mother was also the start of the most physically taxing stage of your pregnancy. Instead of giving your body all the help it needs, you went through trauma. You were drugged repeatedly, given fluids, but not fed properly – my guess is you hardly ate during that time. You had a placental tear, you travelled long distance and it is hard for your body to recover from all the ordeals when your baby is growing so rapidly inside. Your system and your hormones are thrown off, your nausea and vomiting returned and you haven't had much of an appetite since." He eyes Sydney sympathetically, "Naturally, your placenta and your baby take all the iron needed for their development, leaving little for the rest of your body. If you didn't have excess to start with, which is likely the case, you would have had been fine in the first two trimesters when the fetus was relatively small. That explains your earlier blood test. But when demand for iron skyrockets during your third trimester, you just can't keep up."

"What does she need?" Vaughn asks urgently while keeping a protective hand on her back to provide extra support.

"I'm going to give her iron supplement, in addition to her prenatal supplement. I want to see her levels up before she goes into labor." Turning towards her, Campbell emphasizes, "Sydney, it is important for you to take in as much nutrient as you can. So try to eat – small portions, throughout the day, even if you don't want to. You will be carrying lower very soon, so hopefully your appetite will improve. Michael, you will see to it?"

"Wait, wait… I don't understand. I've always been in good shape – my job demands it – even throughout my pregnancy. When I was home, I made sure I ate enough for the baby. How did I suddenly become so out of shape?" Sydney contests.

"Of course you did." Susan chimes in, trying to provide a different perspective, "I've seen a lot of single moms at the practice. They do everything right with regards to the baby but they barely do anything for themselves because there is too much they need to take care of in their lives. Now, I'm not suggesting you're like the single moms – it just sounds to me you've kept real busy and you have been depleting without restocking as a result."

This is the moment of truth for Sydney as she realizes what a bad place she has been in emotionally. She has the tendency to throw herself into work when she needs an escape. That's how she met him in the first place. They fell madly in love and they got pregnant. Then he "died". She was angry at the people who robbed her of him – so she worked. She did not get to have the joy or the fun of anticipation – so she worked some more. She was envious of the other women at the doctor's office who had another hand to hold during their appointment – so she worked even more. Secretly, she also knew the work she was obsessed with was the only way for her to get to the other side. During those long, dreary nine months without him, she was depressed, lonely and scared – she has forgotten to breathe, to smile and to enjoy. She has depleted more than her iron supply. She has depleted her resolve, her strength and her core. No wonder she is so sick and tired once her guard is down.

She looks wistfully at him.

Through it all, they've kept their promise. They've found each other.

"Michael is as wonderful as Joe has described." Susan continues, smiling kindly. "Just relax and let him take care of you over the next weeks. You can go back to super mom mode later."

Sydney nods in agreement, glad that his charm is so apparent to all. She promises herself she will make the most of her remaining pregnancy weeks – since she now has every reason to be happy.

Vaughn sheepishly apologizes to her once the Campbells leave. "Syd, you should never have had to feel like a single mom. I'm sorry my stupid quest kept me away from you for so long." Caressing her cheek softly, his voice breaks with emotions, "Please don't hide anything from me anymore. Let me make it up to you, just a little bit. You don't have to be strong or kick-ass right now. You can be tired and feel lousy and you won't scare me away. You aren't doing this alone – I promise."

She lets out a soft sigh. He needs to know the truth.

"Prophet Five, or my mother, is never your fault. You're right to investigate them, to stop them – otherwise we'd never be truly safe." She holds his gaze with hers. "You've done plenty for me already – you stayed alive. That's what I really need. You don't ever have to make it up to me." She leans forward to kiss him – slowly, joyously, thankfully.

The last time Sydney took four weeks off was about a year ago and Vaughn had plans for their vacation in Santa Barbara. But their lives took a drastic turn on their way there when Prophet Five interfered. As if the revelation of Vaughn's true identity wasn't shocking enough, they were hit with the news of her pregnancy and Prophet Five's attempt on his life. The need to expose and destroy the evil organization led to a cascade of events that followed and Sydney has continued with black ops despite her growing bump. For her to be completely off work for such a long time takes a real mental shift, though it would have been obviously impossible to stay on even if she isn't in hiding. Her only job now is to focus on getting through her last month of pregnancy as she has no clue it can be such a burden.

Despite the irony of being forced into an extended leave, Syd and Vaughn cherish the simple joys during this much needed break.

"Vaughn, you're a saint!" She exclaims excitedly when she wakes to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. It makes the effort to roll herself out of bed that much more worthwhile.

It has become their morning routine over the past two weeks. He makes just enough for a large mug –always hot and flavourful – and he only lets her have half of it. He will then finish the other half, before they get on with their day. Like alcohol, if Sydney is not allowed to enjoy it freely, Vaughn has also chosen to abstain.

"Good morning!" He walks up to greet her with a chaste kiss, holding her breakfast in one hand. "I'll bring you coffee once you finish this bowl of hot cereal."

She rolls her eyes at him but sits down at their small dining table. Sydney is slave to her caffeine addiction – and decaf simply doesn't cut it.

"It has been over two weeks without work… um, how are you managing?" He notes, sitting across from her.

"Surprisingly well." She swallows her next spoonful and sighs, "I won't tell my father this – but I don't know how I pushed myself to work so much, even though everyone was telling me to slow down. Nowadays I'm relieved to not have to think about running around or jetting to some distant places. Look at me, I can hardly get up from this chair without your help." She gives him a self-deprecating half-laugh.

"Syd, your life wouldn't have been that difficult if only I were there. I'm so sorry." He knows exactly why she worked the way she did.

"You felt guilty and you constantly worried about me… yeah, I get that. Will it surprise you if I tell you I felt the same way? You see, to me, being pregnant was barely hardship. I was in the comfort of my own home – I didn't have to fight for my life in some remote safehouse." She looks up at him with overwhelming emotions, "I have regretted letting Dad talk me into leaving you behind in Italy. I honestly can't say I would make the same choice if I could do it over again. I remember not wanting to let you out of my sight while you recovered at my place after Palermo. We were practically healing each other during that special time we shared. I wished so desperately we had done that again. My constant fear was that I would receive news one day that something terrible had …" Her face falls and she can't bring herself to complete the sentence. Bile rises in her throat and her stomach churns. She covers her month to quell the nausea.

While she has shared with Jack about missing Vaughn, she has never told anyone about her ultimate fear.

He hurries over to her side and folds her tightly into his embrace. "Hey… shh, you have saved me over and over again. I'm still here because I know what I have to live for."

It's a confession and a promise.

He stays holding her.

She finally speaks again. "I kept working to distract myself from my fear. I also thought I might be able to keep you safe if I could thwart some of Prophet Five's evil plans before they can get to you." She places her hand over his heart, "But I don't need that anymore. I can relax and let myself go now because you're with me."

...

* * *

**AN: **As a story about two top CIA operatives, this fic lacks the allure of action in traditional sense. Nevertheless, it is also what makes this story idea unique to me.

So instead of running away from or fist-fighting bad guys, I choose to have Sydney struggle with everything that comes with pregnancy, labor and birth. The action she will face is that of her battling herself in the days and weeks to come.

Still with me?


	12. Chapter 11 - Our Outing

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **Confession time. I've been a little preoccupied with a few things lately and I've put off posting considerably. I hope all is forgiven - especially if you're intrigued by the ending of this chapter...

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 11

_"__Do you think I needed you any less, only because I could feed myself?"__ ― __Claire Fraser to Jamie, Voyager_

…

Sydney's favorite activity is their daily stroll of the countryside – a light exercise Dr. Campbell encourages to keep her energy level up and to maintain her pelvic muscle strength for delivery. She is more than compliant for she craves being outdoors. There is no hint of pollution in the air and the setting is breathtaking. Situated at an altitude of 5500 feet, Tambor offers spectacular views of the sunrise and sunset over the eastern Himalaya. After settling in, Sydney pleads with Vaughn to see the magnificent Kanchenjunga she has heard so much about from the Campbells. Even though she has travelled widely on missions, she usually spends more time getting to and from her destination rather than being there. Now that she is gifted with time, she is resolute in not passing up the opportunity to explore the beauty of this place. More than ever, Vaughn finds himself unable to deny Sydney. Seeing the aches and pains she has to put up with daily, all he cares to do is to make the challenging last weeks a little more pleasant for her. So he breaks his self-imposed rule of not venturing further than walking distance.

He wakes her while it is still dark one day, puts her in the truck and drives towards the lookout Nabin showed him several months ago. With a very sore lower back, the bouncy ride is rough at 37 weeks but she soon discovers it is a small price to pay.

Perched on a large rock in darkness after they reach their destination, Sydney sags against him with a warm blanket wrapped around her. The thick black of night soon becomes the crimson stage of the sun as it throws its first ray, slowly turning into a hot ball. She has never watched such incredible sunrise and is utterly mesmerized. In awe of the grandeur, she squeezes Vaughn's hand.

"Look how minuscule we are, Vaughn. How did we manage to seek each other out in the whole wide world?"

"Yet here we are… I think the universe knows we belong together." He stands behind her, encircling his arms around her very rotund midriff and kissing the back of her neck. "Syd, from now on, my world revolves around you and our daughter, everything else comes second… I won't risk it no matter what."

She trembles slightly and lays her head back on his shoulder. "You had me believe that was already the case. Why else would I fall so head over heels?" She teases. "We'll be each other's conscience then – making sure we're putting family first no matter what we do."

Against the majestic backdrop, he turns her around to kiss her deeply, knowing he will never be whole without this dearest woman.

As the sky brightens, the world's third highest peak comes into full view and she squeals like a child in excitement. She can see the middle hills and plains of neighboring Darjeeling district in India on such a clear day. She is so grateful he has taken her on this outing.

After soaking in the natural beauty of their surroundings, the couple follow a short trek along gentle slopes. A lover of the ocean, Sydney has not made many trips to the mountains. She is pleasantly surprised to come across landscapes of tea gardens, winding mountain streams and dense natural forests as they continue leisurely on their hike. A few days ago, she began to feel very heavy down below. Just as Dr. Campbell predicts, the baby has dropped and she is now carrying noticeably lower. With more room between the womb and her ribcage, Sydney is relieved when her nausea disappears and she can once again eat fuller meals without repercussion. She also has an easier time breathing, leaving her less winded during physical activities. The only down side is how difficult walking can be from time to time. Though she is still intrigued by what this untouched hill town has to offer, she has to slow down her pace when there is so much pelvic pressure she is afraid the baby may fall out between strides.

Sensing it will be best for her to sit awhile, Vaughn picks a picturesque spot to stop for food he's brought.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She says appreciating the panoramic view in front.

"It's hard to believe we can come back with our baby in a month." Vaughn sits beside her with his hand slowly rubbing her large belly to soothe the tightness.

"You think my dad may be worried?" It has been over three weeks since she last spoke to him and she does feel bad about abandoning APO without a word.

"I will have Nabin make contact after the baby is born. Until then, we need to be as concealed as possible. I'm not going to take any chances of jeopardising you or our daughter." He says resolute.

"Part of me feels like I should be back at work doing whatever I can, instead of hiding here." She says unsurely.

"Syd, we've gone over this. Campbell told you it's a miracle nothing terrible happened to our baby with everything our work has put you through. You and I have agreed – whatever it takes – to keep her safe, remember?" He counters.

"It's just that…" She hesitates, "I let her break me. I was weak and hurting… and I gave my mother the cipher. My guess is she will be able to locate the Horizon soon, if she hasn't already. God knows what calamity that will bring – and it will be my fault." She laments with tears brimming. "All I can do these days is just sit and relax." She drops her head wearily.

"Look at me, Sydney." Keeping his hand on her belly, he shifts to face her. "You are nothing like your mother.

You said it yourself, Irina never truly embraced motherhood. She chose to extort her own daughter for her own agenda. You on the other hand did what you had to do to protect your daughter. You didn't lose – you were not weak. You're a fantastic mom. And our daughter is lucky to have you."

She is blown away by his ability to always convince her.

She wipes the tears that escape with the back of her hand and nods in concurrence. "Okay."

"I'm still pissed at Irina's total disregard for your safety. I hate to think what would have happened if we weren't able to get to you.

Syd, we will stop her, and we will put an end to Prophet Five – we have to, just not right now. Promise no more heroics? You can hold off a little longer." He appeals with much concern.

"I promise. Let's move on." She stands to continue their walk, not wanting her mother to spoil this beautiful day.

"Ow!" She grabs onto Vaughn and doubles over.

"What's wrong?" He looks at her nervously.

"Ah!" She groans again, clenching her teeth. Her lips are pressed into a hard line, revealing her deep set dimples. With her brow furrowed and eyes shut tightly, she inhales sharply, still unable to speak.

He gingerly sits her back down and puts his hand atop the right hand she has covering the side of her abdomen.

"Syd?" He glares down at her, afraid she may be suffering another pregnancy crisis.

After several more calming breaths, she finally whimpers. "The baby is probably doing summersault inside!" She winces once more before continuing, "She kicked me so hard I thought I was gonna pass out." Fetal movements have become stronger in the last month as it grows in weight and size. The baby has thrown some powerful punches and kicks when it tries to stretch out in its increasingly cramped quarters. Nonetheless, she has not experienced movements quite as painful as the one she just had.

"Maybe we should head home and you can lie down the rest of the afternoon." He wouldn't want her to overexert herself in any way.

"No, Vaughn. I swear I'm fine." She protests. "It hurt so bad but it's passed. We're still going to see the lake, aren't we? I don't think we should let your daughter call all the shots already." She smiles at him sweetly.

He is defenseless against her.

"Only if you would agree to turn in early tonight." He smiles back and extends his hand to pull her up. "Let's get you back to the truck."

"I thought we were gonna follow the trail." She is determined to make the most of her outing.

"It will take hours… we aren't gonna do that, not in your condition. We can pick up the trail again once we get closer."

As aftershocks radiate from where the baby kicked earlier, she sees Vaughn's wisdom in being cautious. She moves precariously through their trek back to the truck and is thankful when she leans her back against the cushioned seat.

He dampens a facecloth with the clean water he's brought and starts to gently wipe her face, instantly relieving those nasty symptoms. She smiles gratefully before reopening her eyes to see concern etched all over his face.

She touches his hand that is still stroking her face. "I'm fine now, really."

"You know I've never been good at seeing you in pain." He says quietly, glad to see she has recovered her strength after a short rest. He leans forward to kiss her softly, telling her wordlessly he loves her so.

She pulls his head down to deepen the kiss, dumbfounded by the intense emotions she feels for his man.

He gives her the shy smile that melts her heart when they eventually break apart, and he turns on the engine to take them to their next destination.

With arms intertwined and her head on his shoulder, they resume their scenic walk amongst a variety of floral and faunal displays along the way.

They enjoy their rather long but exhilarating trek to Mai Pokhari, a pristine lake surrounded by deep green forest of fir, juniper, birch and pine. According to Nabin, this place is considered the sacred abode of Goddess Bhagawati.

While Sydney takes in the sight, Vaughn is mesmerized by the sight of her. Under the warm glow of the sun, her face looks flawless – her skin unblemished and her cheeks rosy from the walk. She has on a light ivory gown which, in bright daylight, exhibits the stunning silhouette of her pregnant form. She is more beautiful than any goddess.

"Sydney, you're so beautiful." He simply adores her.

He walks up to plant a long, passionate and loving kiss on her succulent lips.

And she is in seventh heaven.

Confident about her physical prowess, Sydney insists on trudging through the forest before heading back. It is already 6 pm by the time they return to the house. They have been out practically the entire day and Sydney has walked for almost eight hours in total – but it was a very satisfying experience for her. They throw together a quick meal and she is so excited about their excursion she can't stop talking about it during dinner.

Though she won't admit to it, her body is telling her she has overdone it as exhaustion quickly sets in and she can barely make it to the shower to clean up.

She is more than willing to keep her word and goes to bed early. With Vaughn snuggly beside her, she has the best sleep in weeks.

...

Sydney wakes up slightly groggy but still in a good mood from the fun she had the day before. With a wide smile on her face, she opens her eyes – only to realize she is lying in a hospital bed. A very tired Vaughn sits by her bedside holding her hand.

"What happened? Where am I?" She struggles to piece everything together.

"You don't remember?" He asks softly.

"I only remember going to bed." She shakes her head.

"Must be the sedative." He pauses, choosing his words carefully to not frighten her. "You woke up in the middle of the night with terrible pain… And you were bleeding. We airlifted you here. You were hurting so much your vitals were all over the place when we arrived. The doctors had to sedate you to assess the baby."

Guilt-ridden, she regrets pushing her limits yesterday. "What did the doctors say?"

"The baby is stable for now but they think your placental tear has worsened. They will run some more tests but their plan is to perform a caesarian to ensure the baby does not become distressed. You're far along enough they believe this is the safer option." He sighs before continuing, "What do you want, Syd?"

"I don't know… I'm scared." She attempts to prop herself up using her elbows, but falls back down when she feels sharp abdominal pain with her movement. "Ahhhh… Vaughn!"

"Syd, try not to move too much." He helps her get into a more comfortable reclining position. "We'll make sure you and our baby will both be fine. I think we should go ahead with the caesarian before your condition becomes more critical. You okay with that?" He tenderly smoothes her hair away from her face and awaits her response.

After a long silence, she gives her consent. "I think you're right – I'll have the C-section."

"I'll go let the doctor know. Try to rest as much as you can – we'll soon be dealing with a newborn." He tries to sound positive as he leaves.

Alone in the hospital room, she feels both enthusiasm and apprehension – she is finally going to meet her daughter but she is nervous she won't make a good mother.

Deep in thought, she doesn't expect Vaughn to return so quickly when she hears the door crack open.

He walks in quietly with a gun pointed to his head. By her mother.

"Hello, Sydney." Irina greets her.

...

* * *

**AN: **How about that?

Guilt about capitulating and a nagging pining for her man - themes that plague the last weeks of Syd's pregnancy. She may stand to make further concessions and risk losing him yet again...

Do you like where this is going?

On a separate note, more than ten years after Syd &amp; Vaughn, I've finally fallen head over heels with another pairing. I've been knee-deep in the Outlander series and can't get enough of Jamie &amp; Claire. Though the premise and the setting are quite different, they remind me strongly of Syd &amp; Vaughn. The tenacious love, the regret and guilt over lost time, the innate need to protect the other and the heartbreakingly beautiful journey of finding each other.

Two strong women, equally stubborn about the love and the need for the man they consider their soulmate. I quoted Claire at the start of this chapter - for I know Syd shares the same sentiment, despite the strong front she put up when Vaughn was in hiding.


	13. Chapter 12 - Revelation

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 12

_"Are you the one?  
__Whose love is like a flower that needs rain  
__To wash away the feeling of pain  
__Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear" ~ Within Temptation_

…

"Hello, Sydney." Irina greets her.

Peyton follows them in and proceeds to tying Vaughn to the chair.

"I see you're still having trouble with this baby." Her mom says poignantly as she lifts up her gown and roams her hand all around her bare belly.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Vaughn yells and gets pistol whipped harshly by Peyton.

"Be quiet. I have you killed once, I can have you killed again." Irina threatens.

Seeing blood dripping down the side of his head, Sydney is devastated. "Stop hurting him. What do you want?"

"Only what every mother would – to be with her daughter when she gives birth." She continues to toy slowly with Sydney's impressive baby bump and smiles to herself. "But we won't do it here. This hospital is a dump. You're coming with me and I'll take very good care of you."

"Why? Why do you care?" Fed up with her mother's antics, she grabs Irina's hand and swats it away from her stomach, wincing as her sudden movement squeezes her womb. "What is it that you're REALLY after?" Sydney has learned not to take Irina Derevko at face value.

Irate about her daughter's hostility, she slaps Sydney across the face – causing her to fall to her side in bed, unable to speak momentarily from obvious labor pain.

"Syd!" Vaughn is infuriated yet powerless to help. "Are you crazy?" He stares defiantly at the aggressor.

Paying no attention to him, Irina raises her eyebrow at Sydney. "Simply because you're my daughter. It's true – whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Her cheek still burning, Sydney pushes herself up. "I'll go with you – but first let me take care of Vaughn's wound. I also want him with me wherever we go. I'm not going to have this baby without her father." She doesn't wait for her mom's response as she swiftly forces herself out of bed and go towards Vaughn, ignoring the contraction she is having.

"Are you okay?" She gently touches his side to examine his wound. To her relief, it looks superficial – the gun barrel probably scrapped his skin.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Vaughn assures her. "You okay?"

She nods, stands up and walks right past Peyton without acknowledging her presence. Sydney takes a few gauze pads from a nearby side table and runs them under warm water. She then carefully cleans the gash around his temple, all the while hiding the increasingly severe pain in her abdomen.

"I will let him stay with you – and I will even spare his life… under one condition." Irina smirks. "You will let me keep your baby. Not forever – just three months."

"You're NOT going to take my baby." Sydney refuses angrily.

"It's a good deal, Sydney – I would take it if I were you. You don't want me to change my mind and empty my bullets on him." She walks up to her daughter and whispers into her ear, "You're in no shape to fight me, my love. I know how much you're hurting. You should see yourself, you look ashen."

Things always work out as long as they're together – Sydney reminds herself. She will not risk his life. She opts to figure a way to foil her mother's plan later. She sighs, puts her forehead against his, and replies dejected, "You win – you can have my baby for three months. Just promise you won't hurt her."

"Syd… don't do this." Vaughn objects.

"I'm not gonna lose you again." She says determined. "And our baby needs her father." Overcome with emotions, her hand lingers on his face before she walks away clutching her stomach.

Turning to Irina, she grimaces. "Let's get on with it."

"Sydney, I'm glad you've come to your senses. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt my own grandchild. I'll go make arrangement to release you from this hellhole… You don't look so good. My plane and Dr. Lynn are waiting and we will transport you to a secure facility for the caesarian." Irina turns on her heels. "Stay with them, Peyton."

Peyton stares down at Sydney, now sitting precariously on the side of her bed with her large tummy sticking out.

She waves her gun and taunts them sarcastically, "Relationship is such a burden. You two should try being rid of each other."

Sydney shoots her a contempt look.

"Syd, how's your pain?" Vaughn signals her to get near him.

"I can handle it. I just worry about the baby." She kneels in front, encircles him with her arms and burrows her head on his chest.

Knowing he needs to be prepared for the unexpected, Vaughn has hidden a small blade inside his sleeve before he leaves for the hospital. He has just passed the blade to Syd and she manages to free his restraint in one swift swipe.

Taking Peyton by surprise, Vaughn engages her in combat as Sydney ducks out of the way.

"Run, Syd – get as far away as you can!" Vaughn commands in between punches and kicks.

She swings open the door and runs down the hallway. Passing an empty room at the far end of the maternity ward, she decides to hide inside as her pain is becoming unbearable.

She can hear some muffled conversations through the thin walls. Her mother is now fighting Vaughn and Peyton is sent to go after her. Sydney knows she needs to keep moving. Waiting until Peyton enters one of the rooms to look for any signs of her, she sneaks out and heads towards the emergency exit. She successfully triggers the fire alarm and throws the maternity ward into chaos. Instead of going through the door, Sydney disappears into the crowd and veers off to a deserted corridor.

She decides to stay on the same floor, hoping she will find Vaughn. She hurries down the hallway quietly but feels another wave of crippling pain. She stops and puts her hand up against the wall to steady herself. But she must brace for an attacker when footsteps approach from behind.

"Sydney, you shouldn't have run in your condition." Peyton grips her hair and Sydney twists around hitting her with a punch. Peyton blocks the attack but Sydney is able to break free.

Even though she is running as fast as she could, Peyton catches up and tackles her. Sydney hits the ground hard on her belly.

She lies motionless.

Barely aware of her surroundings, Sydney is paralyzed by excruciating pain. Panting shallowly, she is overtaken by strong contraction and she starts to feel fluid trickling down her inner thighs. She tries in earnest to scream for help but she can't hear her own voice.

Peyton stands over her and mutters in despise, "Look how the almighty Sydney Bristow has fallen!" And she starts kicking Sydney around to elicit a reaction, aiming at her bump.

With Peyton's evil laugh still ringing in her ears, a semi-conscious Sydney whimpers in agony. "Agh-agh… Stop, stop, stop… please." She begs feebly and in her haze, is shocked when the female figure hovering above turns around.

It isn't Kelly Peyton.

It is Lauren Reed.

"Lauren? How?" An extremely frail Sydney attempts to crawl away.

The woman holds her assault. "I fooled the both of you, didn't I? You think I was dead and you let your guard down. If Michael can fake his death, so could I.

I must say, you look really cute with your big belly. I'd much rather keep my figure though. I'm so pleased Michael never wanted a baby with me." She scoffs. "You caused enough grief in my life, bitch. Let me return the favor…" Lauren resumes kicking her abdomen mercilessly – until a patch of red starts to show on her white gown and Sydney shrieks…

...

"Syd..."

"Sydney..."

"Syd… It's me. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here." She is pulled abruptly from one reality to another.

Disoriented, weak and in pain, Sydney can't comprehend what is happening to her. Huffing and puffing, she holds her belly protectively with both hands to make sure the baby is still safe and sound inside her.

"Sydney, slow down your breathing. I'm right here, baby. I'm right here – you are safe." She can hear his soothing voice and feel his strong arms cradling her as she starts to get her bearings.

"Vaughn?" His very concerned face finally comes into focus. She also realizes she has been trembling uncontrollably.

"Yes. Thank goodness, Syd. You had a bad dream, that's all. I bet it was intense. You have been screaming a few minutes straight." He is still holding her tightly.

"The baby… the baby… I don't want to lose the baby…" She panics remembering the pain she felt.

"Sh-sh… Syd, it's okay. Nothing's wrong with the baby. You're both fine… look." He gently removes the bedding covering them and raises her top to reveal her full belly.

Relieved and disturbed at the same time, she curls up into a ball and bursts into tears. "It was horrific… " too terrified to even recall her dream.

"You don't have to talk about it – but it might help if you do…" He says understandably and wipes her face with his thumbs. He then strokes her back in silence to comfort her the way only he could. "Take your time, everything is going to be okay."

She leans heavily into him, desperate for the safety he provides. She knows now they are still at the farm house in Tambor, she wasn't bleeding and her water didn't break. In fact, they have not left their bed since they lied down after dinner.

Feeling more settled, she begins with what puzzles her the most. "I wasn't just dreaming about my stomach hurting. I was actually in pain earlier."

"Are you still hurting?" He isn't going to ignore any of her symptoms.

"No… It was like my entire lower half got really hard and tight – but it stopped." She puts a hand on her belly, and is alarmed she hasn't felt the baby move since she woke up from the nightmare.

"Remember Dr. Campbell asked if you have had any Braxton Hicks? I know you said no but maybe that's what it was. He did say they can be strong during the last couple weeks." He suggests.

"Maybe…" She replies sounding exhausted. "Oh… agh…" Her hand goes to the bottom of her bump as she winces.

"Syd?" He tightens his grip on her shoulder.

"No, no. This is good." She flashes the faintest smile. "The baby just kicked again."

She positions his hand on her stomach to let him feel the rather strong fetal movements. He smiles broadly at her in return – both thankful her terror was merely a dream.

"I was worried when I didn't sense the baby move… I was afraid something might have happened because I was kicked viciously in my dream…." She is finally willing to recount the troubling details.

He listens to her empathetically, letting her cry on his shoulder when she becomes overwhelmed. Hearing how Lauren appeared at the end to exact revenge, Vaughn only regrets the fact that his "marriage" still plagues her.

"I still hate her." Sydney mutters under her breath.

"I understand." Vaughn states flatly. How could he not? The time he spent with that woman was much worse than being alone in hiding. The ways she used him to hurt Sydney are unforgivable. And he hates that she continues to upset Sydney even though it has been nearly two years since she died.

"I'm so sorry, Syd." He has no excuse, it was his fault. He looks at her remorsefully.

"Vaughn, we have gotten past Lauren for a long time already. You shouldn't be apologizing for her… and stop apologizing to me. All I care is that we're having a baby together – no matter how hard the bad guys try to keep us apart. She is just the face of ultimate evil in my dream…" Sydney tries to banish her nightmare by concentrating on what actually matters.

"You're right…" His demeanor softens and he reaches out tenderly, "Do you have any idea how lucky I feel, holding you, holding your belly, after all the crap we've been through?"

Sydney realizes the closer she is to living their dream of being a family, the more anxious she's about losing it all in an instant like she did before.

She remains shaken by her nightmare and is constantly looking over her shoulder during the next few days. Thankfully she is getting more and more distracted at the same time by the amount of preparation they have yet to finish before the baby and the lingering effect of her dream gradually fades.

...

* * *

**AN:**

That what you thought was happening?

It is indeed common to have nightmares or wild dreams at late stage pregnancy. They often depict some kind of fear the mother harbors.

Sydney's past is grappling with her future and it surfaces powerfully to rattle her.

Hope you enjoy this chapter - will always appreciate your feedback.


	14. Chapter 13 - Lavender & Vanilla

**Author:** Bookworm  
**Rating:** T

**AN: **I've been away these couple months, with limited wireless access and a full agenda. Sorry about the hiatus, I want to be sure to post a new chapter before I leave again. Hope all is forgiven and you'll continue to enjoy this story ... see you in September!

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 13

_"I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
No I've still got a lot of fight left in me" ~ Fight Song | Rachel Platten_

…

Her energy level continues to fluctuate thanks to the extra weight she has been lugging around. Dr. Campbell pays another visit, and Mrs. Campbell has the idea to turn it into a low key baby shower. They help stock the house with supplies and essentials for the baby. Sydney is equally surprised and touched when Nabin and a number of monks they have gotten to know accompany the doctor and present a beautiful rocking chair they have built especially for her. There is no match to her sweet smile when she rocks back and forth to test drive her gift.

Dr. Campbell gives Sydney a thorough check up after the other visitors leave. She needs another blood test to find out if her iron levels are improving. To measure the baby's size and to establish if it is getting into position for birth, he pushes on various parts of her belly, rather hard at times, adding to the pressure she is already feeling. He is happy with what he sees and he tells the couple Sydney is in good shape to deliver whenever labor starts. For Sydney, all the prodding makes standing and walking quite difficult afterwards, and she would have taken a tumble going about her chores had Vaughn not been close by. While he worries about her safety, she is frustrated with being much clumsier than she normally is.

Determined to prove her mother wrong about her abilities to be both an agent and a mother, Sydney's nesting instinct has gone into overdrive at week 38. On days that her back is especially achy, the thought of even rising from her rocking chair seems like a workout; but she pushes herself to accomplish her daily to-do list regardless. Vaughn would set limits and enforce rest periods for her sake, though Sydney is nothing but stubborn sometimes. Within about a week, they have amassed a considerable pile for their baby – mostly clothing and hygiene items. Sydney decides to wash and dry them all at once, so they can be organized should the baby arrive sooner than later. Despite Vaughn's urging for her to break up the task, Sydney keeps at it the entire day. While she finds it satisfying to see the last few items up on the clothesline, she feels awfully lightheaded and collapses in Vaughn's arms once her adrenaline dissipates. They end up staying in bed the remainder of the day, letting her fall in and out of sleep to rest her overtired body.

The final progression of her pregnancy also means progression in severity of symptoms like fatigue, back pain, pelvic pressure and Braxton-Hicks. Yet Sydney will only slow down when she feels particularly unwell, which is increasingly often during week 39. There are moments she would miss her home in Los Angeles where she can wallow in certain guilty pleasures and luxuries to counter her relentless discomforts. But she quickly dismisses those thoughts when she goes to bed next to him at night – reminded again none of the extravagance she has ever been afforded comes close to a fraction of the contentment she feels having him in her life. He once said, many years ago, next to her is where he sleeps best and she can't agree more.

...

Sydney has almost forgotten how good lavender and vanilla smell. She walks out of her shower happy to be home, despite their initial plan to hide out in rural Nepal until after the baby. There is growing concern about possible complication during delivery and, in consultation with her father, their final verdict is to have her give birth in L.A. Jack arranged air transport and security details for them immediately. He is making sure they will be more than adequately protected when Sydney is physically most vulnerable.

She saunters into the kitchen to join Vaughn. Her robe splits at her navel, scarcely covering her enlarged breasts and belly. He has just finished making her tea as she dangerously attempts to take a seat on a bar stool and almost loses her balance.

Vaughn alertly catches her and guides her to sit at the dining table instead.

"Note to self, high bar stools are not practical furniture for late stage pregnant women. Should keep that in mind when we remodel." She makes fun of herself.

"For ANY pregnant woman, please." Vaughn emphasizes while putting her mug in front of her. "I'm not cut out for this kind of excitement." He feigns anxiety and smiles playfully at her. "Good morning." He kisses her forehead and her tummy.

Now that he has fully recovered from his injuries, they were able to have Jack agree to allowing Vaughn to go home with Sydney, and to re-introduce him to the world albeit sensitivity to ensure their safety. There really isn't much of a choice in this matter for she would not have done it any other way.

Sydney rewards his affection by losing her scanty rope and seducing him to make love on the kitchen floor, the same way they used to do it before. Both catching their breath in the aftermath, they lie on the cool surface in amazement.

"I think we should get you to your appointment. We may stay here all day if we aren't careful." He gets up before moving to assist her.

She opens her closet to maternity wear very different from the ones she has in Nepal and chooses an outfit she typically would wear to APO. Her father continues to put them both on leave, but Vaughn would need to address his "status" with their friends soon.

Though their plane only touched down the day before, there is already an appointment set up for her with a specialist to assess her placental tear and her anemia, the two main reasons Dr. Campbell would rather send her back to the States. When her appointment is done, there isn't anything the doctor or the couple can do until they go over her test results the next day. Sydney is only a little bit uncomfortable despite a whole series of tests that have just been performed on her. Since they are in the Beverly Hills area, she suggests they go for a walk – maybe even do some window shopping. She still wants to stay active and keep in shape for the delivery and her return to work later on.

They are strolling along the cobbled street of Via Rodeo and chatting about their plan for the afternoon. They are passing the top of the Spanish Steps when out of the corner of her eye Sydney spots a cyclist racing towards her.

"Vaughn!" She yells and swings around to get out of the way. She escapes the collision within inches of the bike when it zooms by but loses her foothold on the steps. She slips out of Vaughn's hand and rolls down the stairs until he is able to run ahead and break her fall.

"Oh my God, Syd! Talk to me, Sydney." He's in a frenzy to check for any serious injuries.

Conscious but hazy, she goes limp in his arm when he lifts her up. "..ug … I… baby… agh…" Her voice hoarse and almost inaudible, she is evidently in dire pain. He just can't tell how badly she and the baby may be hurt.

"… can't …ah … move…" She mumbles.

Some onlookers nervously offer help while others are calling 911.

"Thank you but I'll take my wife to the hospital myself," Vaughn announces. He isn't sure if the accident was an attack and decides it would be safest for him to drive her to the hospital.

He picks her up before the ambulance arrives and rushes down the remainder of the steps. Luckily their car was parked close to the bottom of the stairs and he carefully places her inside as the crowd respectfully keeps a distance. Vaughn is heartbroken to find blood trickling very slowly down between her legs and knows he needs to rush her to the Naval Hospital.

That was the instruction Jack included in the briefing document they received on the jet – Sydney's pregnancy and delivery will be handled by the U.S. Naval Medical Center. Even though his heart is in his throat, Vaughn is a top-rated agent and he remains calm enough to call her father for help while racing through the streets of L.A.

Jack has Marshall clear all traffic signals and monitor police activity along their route. Given the Naval Medical Center is a CIA hospital, he immediately has an OB-GYN on standby for Sydney.

She struggles to stay conscious in the car. "… baby…" is the only word she manages to get out. "… baby…"

"Syd, I got you. Don't be scared. We'll be at the hospital in no time. You and the baby will be fine." He tries to pacify her. "Just breathe, deep calming breaths."

Sharp pain shoots through her ribcage when she attempts a deep breath. "…ah…" She grunts.

It isn't long until Vaughn pulls up at the hospital, lifts Sydney from the passenger seat and runs with all his might to emergency triage.

A team of doctors and nurses recognize Sydney's description and wheel a gurney toward them, taking her into an examination room right away.

Sydney senses strong lights and an array of unfamiliar voices. She also feels many sets of hands on different parts of her body.

Seconds later, she hears the one voice she is desperately seeking.

"Syd, Sydney… I'm still here… with you. We're going to help you, and the baby." Vaughn finds a corner away from all the medical action but he refuses to let go of her hand.

She peers her eyes and is able to see outlines of faces. She also feels the coldness of the gel and the movement of the ultrasound probe on her stomach.

"Agent Vaughn, we need to prepare Sydney for an emergency C-section." The lead doctor finally announces after working on her feverishly. "The baby seems strong but her placenta is detaching and she is bleeding. We're taking her up to the OR now – we can't waste any more time."

"Sydney, I'm Dr. Sager. I spoke with your father earlier and was briefed on your situation. Did you understand what I just explained to Agent Vaughn?"

She nods weakly, "yes."

"We're going to have Agent Vaughn give consent to your procedure. I understand he is your Emergency Contact on record, and your fiancé."

"Yes." She squeezes his hand. "Mhmm, Vaughn … the baby."

"Syd, our baby will be fine. But I need you to be fine as well." He says almost pleading as he follows the medical team through the hospital elevator and hallways.

"I need to be inside with her." Vaughn states firmly when they reach the OR.

"As you wish, Agent Vaughn. We will need to scrub and gown you." Dr. Sager demands. "We are going to prep her in the OR and you will come in once you're ready." Turning to Sydney, he continues "I've already paged the Anesthesiologist and he will be the first one in the room to give you an epidural. We hope to keep you conscious during the surgery. We all need to scrub so you will stay a few minutes inside the OR but we will be right with you. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

With fluids and painkiller running intravenous, Sydney is starting to regain some strength.

As expected, another doctor enters a few minutes later.

"Sydney, I'm going to give you an epidural." The female voice is eerily familiar. "I'm just going to sterilize your back first.

Now, Sydney, you don't want to move. This is a very delicate procedure. Turn to your side and stick your back out a bit."

The pain in her abdomen and her back is still intense when she moves and Sydney struggles to get in position. Finally with her back to the doctor, she can feel the needle goes in and that's when it strikes her...

* * *

**AN: **Our girl never gets a break! And poor Vaughn, as if it's not enough that he's gonna be a new father, he has to fend for three now.

Love to hear from you - so I know you're still interested in this fic.


	15. Chapter 14 - Big

**AN: **September came and went - and I did not manage to post. Seemed to have caught the travel bug and ended up being away half the time... I'm very sorry if this story matters in any way to anyone. I haven't forgotten about Syd &amp; Vaughn and we're getting into the "main event". To those who are still following, your patience and grace have been very much appreciated.

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 14

_I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. __― Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars_

.

[_Previously_]... Finally with her back to the doctor, she can feel the needle goes in and that's when it strikes her. "Stop! It's you, Lynn." Her voice still shaky but she is more coherent now. "I should have known."

"DON'T – MOVE. You can be paralyzed if I miss." Dr. Lynn warns.

"Why are you after my baby?" Sydney now regrets coming home.

"You think I work for your mother… well, I don't." Lynn says wryly. "They threatened my family the day you became my patient. I was coerced into doing to you whatever they ask of me. I met your mom when they tasked me to work with her. Then I got sent here yesterday."

She pauses, retrieves the syringe, and continues. "I'm not a monster, but I need to protect my children… I'm sure you, of anyone, can appreciate I had no choice but to meet their terms."

"Where is Dr. Sager? How did you get in here?" Sydney realizes she is anything but safe on this operating table.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? They – Prophet Five – are everywhere." As her medical team comes in to join her, Dr. Lynn asks rhetorically, "Since they have assets at the top ranks of the agency, wouldn't it be easy to plant their own people in a CIA hospital?"

Still lying on her side, Sydney wants to turn but is startled when she has no feeling from her waist down.

"What's happening? I can't move my legs!" She cries.

"I gave you a strong dose of epidural to numb your entire lower body since you won't need to push the baby out. It will wear off in a few hours, don't worry." Dr. Lynn continues to prepare for the procedure.

Sydney has never experienced an epidural before and she is frightened by the sensation of not being able to control her own body. But something else scares her even more. "Where is Vaughn? What did you do to him?" She weeps, suddenly filled with dread.

"Me? I didn't do anything. That wasn't my job." Dr. Lynn replies mockingly. "If you cooperate, they will have him waiting for you in recovery. So I guess it's up to you what happens to him."

She then signals her team to move in on Sydney, putting restraints on her arms and legs.

"Don't touch me – I don't want to be tied down!" Sydney tries to resist.

"Remember what I just told you about cooperating? I'm sure there is a gun trained on your guy right now. I wouldn't test their patience…"

Seeing that Sydney has been tied down, Dr. Lynn begins to cover her with surgical towels, leaving only her enormous mound fully exposed. Holding the scalpel in her hand, she is just about to make the incision when Sydney begs repeatedly, "Don't take my baby – please don't."

The next thing Sydney knows is the sensation of one decisive scratch, followed by tugging on her abdomen. She then sees a small bloody mass being lifted and swiftly taken away.

"Nooooooo!" She screams into the abyss of the cold operating room. "Nooooooooooo..."

"Shh-shh... It's okay… shh… you had another bad dream, Syd." She can feel Vaughn's breath on her.

Can that be true? Her nightmares always seem so real.

Forcing her eyes open, Sydney is strangely comforted by the now familiar rustic setting of their bedroom and the flickering lantern in the darkness of night.

Still catching her breath, she pushes herself to sit up and is immediately relieved by the heaviness and the sheer size of her lower body.

"They took our baby." She turns and weeps into his chest. "They cut me open and took our child..."

"We won't let that happen." Vaughn reassures her. "We'll be more vigilant than ever. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby."

Remembering how his life was threatened in her dreams, she holds on to him tighter. "We both need you – it can't be only about keeping us safe. I don't care what I have to do, I just need us to be a family."

Amazed and moved by her heartfeltness, he looks at her tenderly. "Syd, I can't pretend to know the burden of being so heavily pregnant or the anxiety about giving birth." He extends his hand to gently rub her protruding belly before continuing, "Please let me take care of you and our baby. I want you to focus on staying strong and healthy. Nothing – absolute none – is more important to me than being with you and our daughter. I promise." He kisses her lightly atop her head as she clings to the assurance of his embrace.

…

Even though Sydney is hard pressed to resemble the top-notch operative she once was, she still looks active and fit to any untrained eyes. Rarely in the company of someone pregnant, Nabin and the monks are fascinated to see her go about her daily chores with seeming ease, always wearing a smile when she stops to chat.

The outward grace she displays is however rather far from the reality she deals with merely two weeks from her due date. She still underestimates how much more room she takes up and her hip is often sore from banging against furniture or corners around the house. Despite feeling clumsier by day, she insists on taking a walk outside twice daily. The fresh countryside air in the morning energizes her sluggish body and her day is not complete without drinking in the breathtaking sunset.

Every evening, Vaughn would lay a blanket on the ground so they can lie down amongst the tall grass and chat under the clear starry sky. They only head home when Sydney's back starts to hurt too much. They typically end the night inside the shower – Vaughn's eyes scan the length of her body with reverence and desire before he goes on to massage her from head to toe. She usually gets so turned on by his magic fingers she can't wait to jump on him in bed. Sydney and Vaughn have never been shy about sex yet she is pleasantly surprised by how frequently she gets to satisfy her desires during the last weeks of her pregnancy. He lets her take the lead in positions and techniques that are not strenuous to her delicate condition while allowing them unsurpassed physical closeness and pleasure.

With her due date approaching, Syd finds it hard to get comfortable in bed. He would read to her at night in their candle lit room and she would be lulled to sleep by the warmth of his body. She simply can't fathom going through the challenging last weeks of pregnancy without Vaughn – and her current less than ideal circumstances is an insignificant trade-off.

They've spent time talking about their plan – what they would do after the baby is born. Ultimately, the only way for their family to be truly safe is if they take down Prophet Five – something that seems easier said than done. It will also require them to rejoin APO in a not so distant future, though realistically they don't expect to come out of hiding until they are back in fighting form. For Sydney, at least two months after she gives birth is what Dr. Campbell estimates.

Timing for their eventual return to the "real world" weighs heavy on their minds since they both have grown fond of the simple life in Tambor. It is their refuge from espionage where their dialogue on their daily walk is only about trivial topics and the backdrop of a spectacular sunset accentuates the profile of Sydney's spectacular belly.

Her belly – in all its glory – has changed everything for them.

Looking at it, Sydney and Vaughn are full of anticipation for the new life their tenacious love has created. She almost cannot remember the time when it was flat and toned, the way her old life used to be. Because of it, she can no longer jump out of planes, fly across buildings or sprint down flights of stairs. Yet because of it, they will always have what is pure, what is priceless and what is potent.

They can't wait to meet the little person inside of it.

As much joy as her belly has been giving her, it has also been the cause of her misery more than ever. Finding a comfortable sleep position has been most difficult and she wakes up several times each night with pain in her back or cramps in her legs. Sydeny is often exhausted and edgy but Vaughn has been most patient and wonderful – he will always get up to rub her back or massage her legs, whisper sweet nothing to her stomach and she will fall back asleep thinking what an amazing father he will be.

…

Dr. Campbell has told them babies seldom stick to due dates and Sydney can have hers anytime now. But there have been no signs of labor. Out on their regular morning stroll along the hillside, Sydney cocoons her rounded stomach under a heavy shawl while walking even slower than usual. She has been feeling extreme pelvic pressure the past few days but she is assured it is not unusual as the baby drops further into the birth canal.

She is chatting and laughing when she suddenly stops in her tracks. Vaughn turns around to see her exhale rapidly and her central mound heave under her breaths. His arms come around her instantly and she soon relaxes into him.

"Braxton Hicks," she quickly dismisses the contraction she has just felt. "I'm not due for another ten days and it has gone away in under a minute."

Taking a few more deep breaths, she tells Vaughn she is fine to continue their walk when he suggests heading back.

While puttering around the house after their walk, Sydney has another contraction – and again, it lasts no more than a minute and she soon forgets about it. Throughout that afternoon, she starts to have them more frequently and she can't shake the general unease she is feeling. She decides to make the announcement.

"I think it's happening." She smiles tentatively at Vaughn who is just finishing up dishes after dinner.

"What is?" He turns to face her and it dawns on him. "Oh, the baby? Oh my God, you think the baby is coming?"

"Maybe?" Since she's never done it before, she can't be certain.

"So those contractions are real?" Vaughn wonders out loud as he walks up to her and extends his hands to her belly. He looks adoringly at her – perhaps their baby will change that but she is still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He cups her face and kisses her deeply.

"Seem that way." She is rather uncomfortable as another contraction comes and the pelvic pressure worsens. "Help me shower?" Trusting the warm water to relax her, Sydney figures this could be her last opportunity for a while. Vaughn readily agrees – he has been fretting over her navigating the small bathroom.

Naked in the shower, with her breasts full and her baby bump ripe, she looks almost sacred. Vaughn stands in awe of the wonder of childbirth – the thought that their baby will soon emerge from her belly into their world. Knowing immense pain is imminent, he feels a strong need to shelter her. Enfolding her into his arms from behind, he rests her head on his shoulder as they cherish the skin-to-skin contact. He moves his hands down to gently massage her lower back, hoping to provide some relief to the aches she has been enduring lately.

Cozy and warm, she dozes off contentedly on her side after the shower. It will be sometime before she progresses to full labor. He drapes a blanket over her and prays she can get some good rest before the baby arrives.

Sydney awakes in the middle of the night to contractions so strong she cradles her belly immediately. Afraid to disturb Vaughn's sleep, she swallows her moan and lies in bed waiting for them to pass. He senses her tossing and turning and rises right away to check on her, as he so often did in the past weeks.

"Tell me what's going on, Syd. Are you having more contractions?"

No longer able to mask her intensifying pain, Sydney replies gasping. "Ah… yeah. The baby…" She gasps again, "… the baby is coming. Ah…"

* * *

**AN: FINALLY! **The baby is coming. For those who didn't like her labor plotline in the show, I hope you will stay and see Sydney go through a very different experience. What do you think will happen to her?


	16. Chapter 15 - Showtime

**AN: **I'm not going to excuse the long break - I just didn't get to write, because of so many things. When I found out recently that a whole new generation is discovering Alias on their own and loving it, I decided to pick up the story again. But I must warn you, I'm very rusty. I had to reacquaint myself with the plot, and it's taken me quite some time to get the right tone and feel for this new chapter. I'll let you be the judge and more after...

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 15

_A woman in birth is at once her most powerful, and most vulnerable. – Marcie Macari_

.

[_Previously_]... No longer able to mask her intensifying pain, Sydney replies gasping. "Ah… yeah. The baby…" She gasps again, "… the baby is coming. Ah…"

She lets out a long sigh when her contraction finally subsides. Signaling for Vaughn's hand to pull her up, she shifts to sit cross-legged on the bed against the wall. Vaughn shoves a pillow behind her to buffer her back against the hard surface before settling beside her.

Sydney rests her head on his shoulder and her hands on her distended abdomen. There is nothing she can do but wait.

For confirmation. Sure signs that she is embarking on the unknown that is childbirth.

Both keenly aware they are at the brink of what will change their lives forever, they sit in companionable silence.

In the quiet wee hour of the night, he suddenly hears her draw in breath sharply. And on the wall of their dimly lit bedroom, he watches almost in disbelief her distressed dark shadow loom large over them, ready to devour.

"Time my contractions, please.… Ah...Ah…" Sydney can get excited about the prospect. But the more dominant emotion at the moment is fear as she rides out this stronger and longer wave.

"I don't know I can do this." Still catching her breath, she looks beseechingly at Vaughn.

"Syd, you aren't alone in this. I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out together." He takes her hand in his, "And you have permission to kill my hand – whatever you need."

"Don't make me laugh. I maybe peeing my pants already." She fake chastises. Sensing another one coming, Sydney braces herself holding the hand he offered. His hand always gives her comfort, makes her feel safe – since the beginning when hers grabbed his at the pier in Santa Monica. She is drawing strength from it again tonight.

"I need to use the bathroom." She says quietly once the contractions are over. Remembering what Dr. Campbell has been advising about getting ready for delivery, she sets out to empty her bladder to prevent any unfortunate mishap later on. Incidentally, the bloody show they see on her undergarment leaves no doubt she will soon give birth.

But not soon enough for a woman who isn't a fan of pain.

Winded by an onslaught of piercing back spasms, Sydney sinks to her knees and is only held upright by Vaughn. Unable to walk any further, she drops down on a bench in defeat. He stands protectively beside her, keeping one hand to support her belly while stroking her back with the other. She leans sideway into him heavily, hoping for some relief.

4:30 a.m.

Vaughn glances at the clock.

They have been up more than an hour.

The crackling fire he started after Sydney planted herself next to the pit is slowly burning out. He turns to stare at her. She looks content at the moment and seems to have found a more comfortable position. She is beginning to get into a rhythm and is coping better despite her progressing labor.

"Syd, your contractions are over a minute each and the last two were less than four minutes apart. I think it's time to wake Dr. Campbell." He wants to bring in the pro before the main event.

She nods pensively in agreement – but makes no motion to peel herself away from the bench or from Vaughn.

"Let me take you back to bed. I will go to Nabin and ask him to get the doctor here."

…

Sydney gives him a weak smile when he enters the bedroom holding a glass. He can guess from her pale complexion she has just endured another round of contractions during the few minutes he spent in the kitchen.

"You are a good man for bringing me tequila, Vaughn. I can sure use a stiff one right now."

"I thought that's what got us here in the first place."

"Ha, I'm glad you can still go there. I was sure my current condition would have turned you off."

"I can't help myself when I'm around you Syd. You know that …" He bends to kiss the top of her head and is not at all insincere about his last comment.

"I brought you some cold water," Vaughn pauses for emphasis, "if your mouth gets dry. Take small sips only, okay? You don't want to upset your stomach." As he puts the glass down beside her, he can't help but notice her exhaustion.

"Try to rest, even if it's just a little. You'll need your strength, Syd."

"I don't want you to go." She would hate to be alone right now.

"I won't be long..." he promises, "I love you." And he kisses her most tenderly on her eyelid before dashing out.

Sydney has not been alone the past four weeks – not since Vaughn showed up at her mother's safe house on Molokai.

She has no problem biding her loneliness farewell and hopes she never has to be apart from the man that is her life – not ever again.

"He will be back before I know it… 30 minutes tops…" Her conscious mind knows because she has done that trek several times and it is unexpectedly scenic. "Vaughn asked me to stay in bed, I should just wait here – it will go by quickly." She is feeling stranded, even though she has no reasons to.

Sitting by herself, breathing through another wave of contractions, she is terrified how little control she has.

An occupational hazard perhaps, Sydney has a need to control her circumstances and their outcomes. That is what makes her a good agent. And there is no one better, arguably.

But she can't with this.

This body is not the one she knows and she can no longer dictate what it is going to do to her from here on.

All the talks about letting her body guide her labor never resonated with her.

Now that she is definitely in labor, she is also completely at a loss. Without any experienced role models to draw on, Sydney has not the slightest idea how she is to push this baby out.

Minutes feel like hours.

As the next set of even stronger contractions grips her from the back, the overwhelming downward pressure in her pelvis has her convinced the baby is in a hurry.

And she refuses to go through with it alone.

All rational thoughts thrown out the window, she drags herself out of bed to look for Vaughn.

He rights her world and she needs him – desperately.

Pushing her way through furniture and doors, a panicky Sydney steps outside into thick darkness. With only faint starlight above her head to see by, she instinctively follows the path she has walked hand-in-hand with Vaughn dozens of times. At the very least, she can still command her legs. She concentrates on putting one foot in front of the other…

In spite of – or because of – the thumping tension around her weighty belly, she isn't about to stop. Not until she finds him.

…

Eager to return to Sydney, Vaughn has doubled his typical speed along the familiar trail. He couldn't have been gone for more than 15 to 20 minutes. And with any luck, he may find her dozing off snuggly at home when he gets back.

Lit only by the flashlight he turned on, he is alarmed by glimpses of movement up ahead.

"Damn!" He mutters as the teetering figure slowly comes into focus and he starts to run.

…

Sydney doesn't know how far she has travelled. The pains are returning with a vengeance but she stubbornly wobbles along.

Soon she hears rustling sound nearing and sees flickering lights approaching.

"Please let it be Vaughn…" she prays.

…

Vaughn is sprinting.

When he finally reaches her, he enfolds her tightly and she practically collapses into his arms.

He is breathless for a moment – from the running, from the shock of finding her alone in pitch darkness, and from his utter fear for her.

She is speechless at the moment – overcome by lightheadedness, by the warmth of his body, and by the sheer joy of finding him.

He may have been holding her for a long time.

"Hi." She finally greets him weakly.

"Hi. Should I ask what you're doing outside?" He smiles sympathetically, never has the heart to be stern with her.

"I was looking for you." She states simply – yet so poignantly for him.

"I'm here. Let me get you back inside before you catch a cold." Even though August is monsoon season in Nepal, it is chilly at night in the mountain region and Sydney has on only a light gown.

"I love the fresh air. Can we go for a walk?" She pleads.

"In the dark?" He asks incredulous.

"You have a flashlight and it's almost dawn." She counters. "Let's watch the sunrise and then go back for Dr. Campbell."

"You're serious?" Vaughn can't believe what he is hearing.

"I'd love it!" Sydney enthuses.

"I'm gonna regret this… But first, we need to go get you a wrap." She, in fact, has not gone too far and they arrive back at the house shortly. He runs inside and returns momentarily to put a thick wrap around her.

"I hope you're more strict with our child." She teases him as they take small steps away from the house.

"I told you a long time ago you had me done in for life. I'm no use against you." He banters, trying to lighten her mood.

"I read somewhere walking can actually help labor along." She quips.

"In the hallway of a hospital maybe." He rolls his eyes.

Holding tight onto him, she is making reasonably good headway in the open field. When she stops abruptly after about five minutes, he knows she is having yet another contraction. Putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, she leans her entire body against him. He reflexively tightens his hold, interlocking his fingers at her lower back to support her weight. Sensing her shallow breaths on his neck, he can tell the pain is getting to her.

"Sydney, just breathe with me." He encourages her, "Slowly, in… and out… Again… in… now, out…"

As her large abdomen rises and falls in rhythm against him in this pre-dawn hour, Vaughn finds himself completely taken by their raw intimacy. The baby is his flesh and blood, but Sydney is his heart and soul.

They cling together for quite some time, through several more contractions. Just as she begins to wonder how much longer the night and her labor will last, the first rays of the sun peek over the valleys.

"Look, Syd!" He exclaims, "Here comes the sun."

With his hand firmly on the small of her back, he turns to look deeply into her eyes. "You aren't doing this on your own. I'm with you no matter what. You're going to be okay, our baby is gonna be okay."

"I know, Vaughn. We do good work together, remember?" She lifts a hand to cup his face, "Let's go back and wait for Dr. Campbell. We're having this baby!"

They have no sooner reached the front door than they see Nabin pulling up with the doctor. While Sydney excuses herself to freshen up, Vaughn helps prep the examination area. During his time of recovery, he has wondered how hefty an investment Jack Bristol must have made to set up this place. The medical bay within this deceivingly humble dwelling is better outfitted than most clinics in Nepal, with state-of-the-art equipment that can rival the ones in North America. How Jack managed all that under the radar is still a mystery to him.

"How was she?"

"Rather uncomfortable, I'm afraid." Pausing for a moment, as if remembering something, Vaughn continues, "She didn't get much sleep either."

"How are you, my friend?"

"I don't know." That is the truth, as a myriad of emotions floods over him. "I've never been good at seeing her in pain…" Before Vaughn can even finish his sentence, a throaty grunt erupts from the bathroom. He takes off instantly and finds Sydney pushing hard against the doorframe with one hand while pressing the heel of her other hand into her hip to relieve the obvious soreness.

He carefully puts her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her back. "Can you walk?"

She nods.

They move gingerly towards the doctor and stop in front of the examination table. Sydney hesitates for a moment before letting Vaughn place her in a semi-reclined position. She is not fond of it – maybe because it somehow brings back fragments of memory of things the Covenant did to her during her captivity. She only tolerates it for its medical necessity.

She lets out a long exhale when the contractions ease. "I would like an epidural." She says tiredly to Dr. Campbell.

"The contractions are pretty strong, I bet." He replies empathetically, "Let me do a thorough exam first."

Putting her feet in stirrups, he straps fetal monitors cross her belly and proceeds to check her dilation.

"How long have you had these strong contractions?" The doctor asks while feeling her protruding stomach.

"Just over two hours." Vaughn answers for Sydney. "They have gotten closer together when I asked Nabin to bring you here."

Smarting at the onset of another wave, she takes a deep breath and reaches out to grip his hand. He is desperate to soothe her as he watches her double over.

"Can you give her something?"

"Sydney, I know you want an epidural but I'm not an anesthesiologist. I'm not going to risk injuring your spine. I can give you laughing gas or medicine through an IV to take the edge off. But they can slow your labor." Campbell apologetically lists her options.

He is surprised, however, his patient is not further along - judging by the intensity of her contractions shown on the monitors and the contortion seen on her face. Knowing her labor will likely be rather prolonged, he needs to help her stay positive.

"Okay, Sydney, the good news is – you're half way there already, about 5cm." As his hands continue to probe her belly, he grows increasingly concerned.

...

* * *

**AN: **So, **Sydney is in labor** \- it's bloody about time you say. I agree. As far as I know this isn't another one of her nightmares - this is the real deal!

If you're still reading, thank you, truly. And I would love to know how you find the pace. All the painstaking details are deliberate. I want the next few chapters in particular to feel like real time.

I had wished the show would explore Sydney's inner world more, throughout such a time of change for a heroine. It would have been fascinating to see her physical and emotional vulnerability during late stage pregnancy and labor. Like how difficult it is for her to keep doing her job, as juxtaposition to how the "regular" Sydney is. But instead of showing us more Sydney, they limited her screen time and action sequence. Her labor was the backdrop to her conflict with her mother - not much revelation about her thoughts on entering motherhood - not to mention it being unrealistically easy and quick (but then again we don't watch Alias for realism, to be fair). So I'm using the gift of fanfic to tell a different story. I hope you will like it.


	17. Chapter 16 - Version

**AN: **All I can say, if you're still interested in this story, is thank you. Thank you for excusing the long break - and thank you for sticking with Syd and Vaughn.

One thing I've always thought missing with this format is the lack of visual. While I love written words, I've wished to share with you my mind's eye. So I did, during the hiatus, decide to re-publish this story on a blog - fantasymusing .tumblr .com (remove the spaces for the actual link). If you're so inclined, check it out. I only made minor revisions to fit some of the visuals. You can also chime in and let me know what you think with the "Ask" button. Maybe I'll see you there?

* * *

**Ripe **~ Chapter 16

_ What good mothers and fathers instinctively feel like doing for their babies is usually best after all. __– Benjamin Spock_

.

[_Previously_] "Okay, Sydney, the good news is – you're half way there already, about 5cm." As his hands continue to probe her belly, he grows increasingly concerned.

When the contraction finally passes, she flops back on the pillow, drenched in sweats. "Half way…" she murmurs and nods briefly in acknowledgement.

"You're incredible, Syd," Vaughn puts another cold towel on her forehead, "… Now, close your eyes a little while." He doesn't like how pale she looks as daylight slowly creeps through.

"I'll take a look with the ultrasound while you rest." Her doctor removes the monitors before spreading copious goo on her exposed belly, "Sorry this feels cold." He methodically moves the wand up and down her rounded mound, lingering at both the top and the bottom.

"Mhmm," he sighs and turns the screen around to display the image. "Sydney, Michael, the baby must have flipped again the last few days. It is now breech. We'll need to reconsider our strategy for delivery."

"What does that mean? You said everything looked good during your last visit." Vaughn has a million questions.

"It doesn't happen often, but some babies do go back to a bottom-down position after they have turned head-down." Campbell pushes the wand harder into her lower abdomen to pinpoint the fetus' legs, making her wince from the pressure.

Sydney can't believe what she is hearing, as if her labor isn't trying enough already. Not another complication, please oh God! Too fed up to care anymore, she lashes out in frustration.

"Damn it! Just cut me open and take the baby out. Do it NOW!"

"Syd," Vaughn clasps both her hands, "I don't understand this either... but please, you can't give up." He rests his forehead on hers, wishing desperately to share the burden of this latest development.

"I'm scared… and I'm tired." She relents dejectedly after a moment, as a lone tear rolls down the side of her face. She looks listlessly at him, before closing her eyes and giving in to her fatigue.

"I know, Syd. I know." Slowly wiping her tear trek with his thumb, he is overtaken by indescribable heartbrokenness – this isn't fair, not after all that they have been through.

As he watches her in the faint early morning light, he notices the dark circles that now frame her deep set eyes. His thumb lingers, and he gently caresses them. Vaughn refuses to think of the worst but he knows in his heart of hearts he cannot lose her.

…

"Argh! Argh!" Sydney lurches forward, breaking the short-lived silence. Vaughn keeps a hand on her back as she curls up into a ball, with the flat of her palms firmly rubbing the sides of her enormous stomach, as if hastening her unborn child. "Mhmm…" a throaty groan escapes her clenched jaw.

"Sydney! Listen closely. Do NOT push no matter what," Dr. Campbell urges solemnly. "You may want to, but DON'T! Your baby is not ready to come out right now. Do you understand?"

Sweat beads on her brow as she grunts to sit up straight. Vaughn drops down beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She squirms to press her back against him, bucking her hips in discomfort as her swollen stomach continues to tense visibly during her strong contraction.

"I can't help it… There's… so much… argh…" she can hardly breathe, let alone speak. "ARGH… press…pressure…"

Taking in a short heavy breath, she stammers, "What… what's… happening… to… my baby?"

"Syd, don't worry. Dr. Campbell knows what to do. Just focus on breathing, okay?" Vaughn tightens his grip on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Sydney, it's actually a good thing your fetus is still fairly high up and your water hasn't broken. I can try a procedure we call 'version' to turn your baby back to a head-down position with my hands." Seeing her massive contraction subsiding, her doctor wastes no time to explain his new plan.

"Here's what I'm going to do. I will give you an injection to slow your contractions to a stop. And then I will try to literally turn your baby from the surface of your belly. You will feel some pressure and may get a bit uncomfortable but you can have meds to help you relax.

There is about a 50% chance the procedure will succeed. If it does, I will break your water right after to restart your labor. Sydney, Michael – are you following so far?"

With a bewildered look on their faces, they nod in unison.

Campbell's tone turns even more serious as he continues. "Before I begin, I must also tell you the risks. It will take some force to turn the fetus – with Sydney's history of placental abruption, even though she hasn't had symptoms in the last three weeks, the procedure can cause her placenta to separate. If that happens, she will need an emergency C-section.

Or, if her water breaks during my manipulation, I will have to stop trying – to make sure I don't end up hurting the baby. Of course there is also the risk of an unsuccessful version attempt. In any case, if the baby stays breech, it will be best to deliver by Caesarian." Dr. Campbell stops and looks at Vaughn knowingly.

They have considered flying Sydney to Bangkok a week before her due date to afford her better care in case of emergency during delivery. Since Sydney's captors obtained intimate knowledge of her pregnancy during her abduction, Vaughn believes Prophet Five or Irina will be monitoring birthing facilities around the world for any woman fitting Sydney's description. Afraid they will be sitting ducks in her most vulnerable hours, Sydney and Vaughn made the decision to remain in Tambor for their child's birth. They'd rather contend with the house being less equipped, and their location being less accessible to medical assistance.

"Time is of the essence here. I need to start before the baby gets further down your birth canal. Sydney, would you like me to proceed?"

Sydney is seldom indecisive. But she is scared out of her mind right now. And she turns to Vaughn in tears.

He knows.

He knows what is troubling her because it troubles him just as bad.

And it kills him to see her like that.

"I'm scared too, Syd." He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it, wishing to dispel both their fears. "I'll help you if you want to try. If you don't, Dr. Campbell can do a Caesarian – and we'll get you to a hospital if necessary. I just care that you are safe."

She stares at him for a moment, believing they have made up their mind. She then nods in the direction of her doctor.

"Okay, I'd like you to try."

Campbell immediately proceeds to giving her the injection. The medicine works quite fast and Sydney is pleased about the brief reprieve from contractions. Dr. Campbell suggests she go freshen up while he prepares the room for a C-section should she need one during the procedure.

Sweaty and tired after hours in labor, she waddles to the small bathroom to splash water on her face.

With a thousand thoughts racing through her head, Sydney looks down at her raised belly – in it lives her dream of her own family with Vaughn – and she is again petrified something bad may come about to rob her.

She turns around to search Vaughn's face before putting her head on his shoulder, "I'm scared, Vaughn. All I ever want is for us to be a family…" She sorrowfully cradles her stomach, "but that is in jeopardy now. I can't compartmentalize my fear."

"You're not supposed to, Syd. To bring a tiny human to the world is no small feat. What we just heard from the doctor is a lot to take in. I don't know how you can be so brave. I'm scared stiff – for you, for our baby. All the training I've had doesn't help a bit. But I know we have each other, nothing will ever change that. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Syd. Just work with Dr. Campbell and let us take care of you, okay?"

She squeezes his hand in concurrence, "Okay – as long as you're with me, I'm ready for the procedure."

She looks energized yet apprehensive when she gets back onto the exam table.

"No medicines. I don't want to be delirious… I want to know what is happening to the baby. Please."

"Of course." Dr. Campbell is happy to comply as he lies her flat down to have her sizeable abdomen fully accessible.

"Michael, before I start, you need to have the beacon ready. If I end up performing an emergency surgery, Sydney may need additional support."

After they decided to stay in Tambor and deliver the baby at the house, Vaughn and Campbell arranged to have a medevac on standby for four weeks – two weeks before and two weeks after Sydney's due date. The pilot will only find their location once the beacon is activated. It will airlift Sydney to a hospital for urgent care.

Holding her hand, Vaughn can't bear the thought of his precious Sydney suffering serious complications. "I know you think it's risky but first thing first." Campbell remarks sympathetically. Vaughn understands its necessity and steps away to retrieve the beacon, praying he wouldn't have to use it.

When he returns to a tense looking Sydney, the doctor is all set to begin.

"You'll be fine, Sydney, but I need you to be very still. Michael, hold her shoulders to keep her from moving when I try to turn the baby. I'm gonna use the ultrasound to help me, so I will squirt quite a bit of the jelly on you."

Dr. Campbell sweeps the probe across her stomach to confirm the fetus' position, before putting his hands on her belly to locate the baby's head and buttocks.

"Sydney, I can feel your baby's head with my left hand and her bottom with my right. I'm going to apply pressure to rotate her anti-clockwise – you may be a bit uncomfortable. Don't worry, I owe it to your dad, and I promised Michael, to take good care of you." Dr. Campbell starts a conversation to distract her from the discomfort she is about to feel.

With a copious amount of gel spread around her belly, he kneads his hands into it in circular motion like a big round piece of dough. He is quite gentle initially, just trying to get a better handle of the baby – and Sydney seems to slowly relax.

"You know my dad well?" Sydney wonders out loud.

"Your father is the reason my family and I can live here peacefully the last ten years. But that's a story for another time." He says smiling while pushing his hands into her abdomen much harder to rotate the fetus. Vaughn is dumbfounded watching the kind of force used on her – never imagining a baby bump to be so maneuverable. He is keeping his fingers crossed that her placenta can withstand the aggression and stays intact.

Feeling the extreme pressure, Sydney gasps with each twist. Vaughn keeps his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady while dropping small pecks on her forehead to soothe her.

"Jack knows I will do anything he asks. But he's never asked in ten years, until last November – when he sent me to pick up Michael in Italy, bring him back here and keep him alive at any cost." He looks up and sees a now rather unnerved patient.

"Sydney, you're doing great, just relax." Dr. Campbell can feel the baby has not flipped the way he would like it to, so he is left to try turning in opposite direction. As he continues to work her abdomen, he needs to divert her attention some more.

"So as I was saying, this one here, Michael, was such a handful." Sydney's eyes widen with curiosity. "The only way I could get him through some of the toughest days was to tell him about how a fetus develops week by week, and what changes the mother goes through at the same time. And then it became our routine for every visit. I had to give myself an OB-GYN refresher just to keep the guy happy." Dr. Campbell chuckles, hoping he's eased the couple's nerves.

Her eyes brimming with tears, the strong emotion evoked does manage to displace Sydney's current predicament temporarily. Clearly moved by the revelation, she reaches for Vaughn's hands.

He murmurs "I love you, Syd" into her ears in response, as there are no more fitting words at this moment.

After one last exaggerated turn, Dr. Campbell lifts his hands from Sydney's tummy and quickly grabs the ultrasound probe. Resting it at the bottom of her belly, he is pleased with what he sees.

"Look, Sydney and Michael, her head at the bottom. Good job you two!"

Delighted by the outcome, they both let out a sigh of relief as Dr. Campbell wipes her gel covered belly and puts the fetal monitors back on.

"I need to watch the baby for about an hour to make sure everything is okay after the flip. Sydney, you should rest. If everything looks good, I'm going to break your water. So recharge before the hard work."

Though her stomach aches from the manipulation, she has appreciated the break with no contractions since she got the injection. Finally lying comfortably, Sydney remembers what she learned earlier about how Vaughn passed his time in hiding and she smiles sweetly at him. "Hey."

He is glad she is no longer in distress. "Hey, how are you feeling? You okay?"

"Sorry the baby and I gave you a good scare." She knows he was worried sick she might need emergency surgery. "I feel fine … we're fine."

Taking her hand into his again, Vaughn can't hide how pleased he is. "Syd, don't you worry about me. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile. Go ahead and rest, I'll be right here."

Sydney didn't realize how much the emotional roller coaster of her labor and her latest complication with the baby tired her. She feels her eye lids drooping and she is asleep within minutes.


End file.
